Building Trust Changing Sides
by IrethMalfoy
Summary: HBP Spoilers! After the fateful night in the Astronomy Tower Draco runs for his life. He has no where to turn with the Dark Lord on his heels.
1. Escape from Hogwarts

**Author's Note:** This is the first attempt at a story since HBP came out. I know it's been awhile since I've written anything so be nice, I'm a little rusty at the moment. This story is gonna be my baby for a while. I'm going through a lot of mental torment and just need an outlet. Um this starts basically where HBP leaves off. So be warned lots of HBP spoilers!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of or about Harry Potter. I'm just a fan.

* * *

Draco Malfoy ran with every fiber of his being. He was running for his life, running from the thoughts provoked by the now dead Headmaster. He silently cursed at himself for listening to the old man. Hating him for the feelings that he had kicked up that Malfoy had faught so hard to contorl and beat down over the years. What did Dumbledore mean that he actually had a choice in the matter of being a Death Eater or not? It's not in a Malfoy's blood to have any,_any_ choices.

It hadn't suprprised Malfoy that Harry Potter was there. Running after him. Of course the Boy-Who-Lived would have been there. Potter was always there when you least wanted. Potter had witnessed the whole thing! It would only be a matter of time before the Order would be after him as well. They would be even more sore that Snape, the man they thought had been fighting for them, had betrayed them so completely.

_Snape!_ That greasy haired git had ruined him. There was no turning back. Draco knew that now he was a dead man. Regaurdless of whether or not he had a choice in the matter. When Snape killed Dumbledore, the slim chance of choices ended. He cursed at himself again for being weak. He couldn't do it. After all his struggles and plotting it was useless, it was all over. He considered just stopping and giving up. Let the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord himself to catch up to him and take the punishment that was coming to him with out a fight. Then all the thoughts of what Dumbledore suggested came rushing back to him.

"_Draco, Draco you are not a killer_," Dumbledore's voice echoed through the boy's mind. The headmaster was right, try though he might, Malfoy couldn't kill the old man. Dumbledore had said something about his heart not being in the task. Of course his heart was in it! It was up to him now to save his family when his father had failed the Dark Lord repeatedly. Now the ruin of the Malfoy family rested solely on the shoulders of the youngest Malfoy. His mother's death would be his fault. He couldn't live with himself if her blood were to stain his hands.

His legs were seeming to fail him. He didn't think he could run anymore. Hogsmeade just seemed to get further and further away from him with every frantic step toward the wizarding village.

"Run, Draco!" Snape's voice coming to his ears. Draco stole a glance over his shoulder and saw that Potter and Snape were in battle. Potter didn't seem to care that his shool nemesis was fleeing. This struck Draco as odd considering that the boy had done everything he could have to thwart the terrorist efforts that youngest Malfoy had been doing all year. However odd this seemed, Draco didn't slow down his pace. This was his chance to get away from everyone and disappear. He knew he couldn't go to the Manor. It'd be swarming with Death Eaters tonight in anticipation of the success or failure of his mission.

Malfoy knew he had to get to Hogsmeade before Snape so the head of his house couldn't bring him up to the Dark Lord. Getting out of harms way was on the forefront of the blonde's mind. He had to disappear. Saving his mother could only work if he first closed himeself off from the Death Eaters. Narcissa was a strong woman, but her maternal instincs would fail her if Draco were to show up at the Manor. No, he was on his own now.

Finally what seemed like eons Draco made into Hogsmeade. He ducked behind a building to catch his breath and to change his hair color and eye color to a subtle brown and hazel. It wasn't condusive to blatantly look like a Malfoy when he needed to fade away. There was no sign of Snape. Thankfully Harry Potter was more interested in dealing with the murderer and not the conspirator. At least for the time being. He wispered a thanks to his lucky stars as he Apperated to a small town in North Yorkshire.

At the late hour in this tiny little town the streets were deserted. Taking a look down at his robes he sighed. he had to get rid of them. He was now a Muggle. Magic would be a dead giveaway as to his whereabouts. Walking down the street Draco ripped the Slytherin crest from the robes and pocketed it. Thankfully the school uniform would be decent until he could come across a new outfit. The robes on the other hand would be a huge giveaway of how different he was,so as he passed a dumpster out side a train staition he discarded the garment.

Turning the corner into the train station. The staition was still open for the late hour. Malfoy took a seat in the small coffee shop in the corner.Glancing up at the Arrivals and Departures of the different trains he sighed heavily.He had to come up with a plan.

Draco woke up with a start. He never intended to fall asleep in the musty train staition. Much less out in the open like he was. Sure sometimes right out in the open was the wiser movethanseculded spot away from life.

With the early hour he knew he had to begin working on what his next moves were to be. He loathed the fact that he had to act and do as a Muggle. He was lowering himself even lower than a Mudblood.

At the thought of Mudblood, his mind went straight to Hermione Granger. After all those years of making her life miserable she would probably love to see how his life had turned. Or maybe not, Draco thought to himself. Sure she had fought back just as much as Potter or Weasley, but she did it in a different way. Sometimes he could see in her eyes pity as he called her every foul name he could and belittle her and her friends. He never understood why a Mudblood would look upon himself with pity,unfortunatlynow he knew exactlywhy. He understood more than he really wanted to admit. Dumbledore had put too much in his head. Could he really escape his old life? What was it that he meant when he said the Death Eaters couldn't find a dead man? If anyone could help help him it'd be Granger and her contacts with Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.

Draco's skin prickled as he felt someone watching him. _Oh Merlin, it's over, it's over_, he raised slowly from the bench. He refused to look back at the person staring at him. He couldn't give up. His life wasn't over yet. He was too young. But he needed help, and badly. The only person that popped into his mind was Granger and her pity filled eyes. Well the first thing would be to lose the person watching him. Walking for the door he never once gave any sign of noticing the eyes following him. However, Draco did note that the person who's eyes were following him made no move to follow his exit.

Unnerved to a odd sort of calmed panic, he knew he had to find a safe house. He couldn't lay down and worry every time someone so much as glanced at him. The Death Eaters would be on the prowl for him. He knew that if found, he would be done for. He couldn't die, not yet. He had to worry about his family before he said good-bye to his Earthly self. Granger would be his only hope. He clung to the thought, it was the only life line he had. Then a jolt of realization washed over him, _how he was going to mangage winning her trust_? Unfortunatly the main consern was finding her. He would have to worry about trust issues later.

His left arm burnt with a pain he could scarcely tolerate. He quickened his pace as though he could out run the pain in the arm. _What was the Dark Lord doing_? _Was this a mere call to his side or was it the Dark Lord's way of tracking him down_?

He felt the eyes again. Draco ducked into a red phonebooth. Trying to through off the unwanted eyes he picked up the thing odd shaped contraption that was hanging from a cord. He remembered a trip to the Ministry of Magic when he was twelve and thanked his lucky stars that no magical voice came thatfrom no where greeted him. Using that one experience to his advantage he was able to pull off the charade like he really was a Muggle.

There was a book he noticed underneth the fellytone thingy. Slowly he picked it up and opened it at random. Shocked, he foundthatrather beat up bookheld names and adresses of people. _Who in their right mind would put this information out here for just anyone to come across_? Hopeful he turned to the "G"s in the book and looked for the name Granger. There were about ten. _Well that narrows that down_, Draco thought sourly. Unfortunatly it could very possibly be that none of these Grangers could be the Grangers that he was looking for. _Damn it_! Slowly Malfoy ripped the page from the book. Well at least this was a starting point.

Acting as though he were typing in a number from the book with his right hand for the pain in the left was still excrusiating. Malfoy started talking and took a look around in the direction of the eyes he felt watching him. His heart went up to his troat. There was a middle-aged red headed woman coming tward the phonebooth. She seemed intent on him. _This is it_ he thought as she knocked on the phonebooth door. Uncertainly he opened the door.

"Can I help you," Malfoy asked impatiently opening the door a crack.Cradling the phone withit squeezedbetween head and shoulder so that he could have a free hand to attack if necessary.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but, um, you dropped this," she said and handed him the Slytherin crest from his school robes.

"Oh, right, thanks, Mam." Draco breathed a sigh of relief.

"I know that you're on the phone, but, are you alright? You seem like there's something wrong."

"I'm fine, and yes I amtalking to someone.Thanks for returning this." It was obvious that the woman was dismissed. Draco was getting control of his heart rate. He had to get out of this town and move. He had to get out of the place. This wasn't the place he had to be. He could feel it in his bones.


	2. Searching

**Author's Note:** Thanks for those who read the first one and a bigger thanks to those who reviewed. I'm working steadily on the story, and have a good plot skeleton so even if it seems a little slow right now I promise it will pick up.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter...

* * *

Draco, back in the train station, looked again to the Departures board. He had to leave this town and he had no Muggle money to leave. He took a look around the station. _Let's see if the Malfoy charm can work magic on Muggles_, he thought to himself with a smirk. 

Sliding the smirk smoothly off his face he noticed an old woman with a cane drop something. _Perfec_t, he mused as he walked up to her.

"Miss, let me get that for you," Malfoy offered; he reached down for her ticket.

The elderly woman smiled warmly, "Well, thank you, sonny. Now I knew that there had to be some good young people still around. You know, you look like my grandson."

"Not a problem. You know you don't look old enough to have a grandson."

"Oh, you do know how to make an old woman young again!"

Draco just chuckled.

"I'm a lonely old woman. Are you in a hurry? Would you sit and talk to me while I wait for my train?"

Draco hid the triumph from his eyes seeing that this was the chance he was looking for, "I have some time to kill, sure" He led the woman to a bench.

"Now where are you headed today," she asked settling on the bench.

"Well," Draco paused and allowed a look of discomfort and pain wash over his face for a moment, before continuing, "I'm headed to Harrogate; to see my Grandfather."

"What's wrong there? Is it your grandpappy?"

"No, mam, it's my father," he crossed a hand over his eyes. He had to play this just right without over or under doing anything to get it. It was old hat to him, but it always got him nerves tingling, "He turned me out last night without a penny to my name. He was on another one of his drunken binges." Draco weaved a story sorrowfully, but not so much that he was pleading. Looking to the woman's eyes he knew he had her. Legimency was a God send seeing as how it didn't require real magic. It came in the genes. He managed to tell the story in not only the words out of his mouth but also in the facial expressions that had to show just the right amount of love and hate and disappointment of his father. The story was an easy story to tell because it was mostly true. Lucius wasn't an alcholic, but the feelings and actions of his father were almost dead on. He learned growing up that the best lie is the truth with a few embelishments.

"You poor thing. I have ten minutes to my train. Now I don't usually do these things, however you remind me so much of my grandson. Here is a 20 note, buy yourself a ticket and God bless," the old woman pressed the 20 note into the boy's hand.

Draco made a show of refusing and the woman just wouldn't hear of it. So the two said their goodbyes and Draco waited until the elderly lady had made it safely to her train and made his way to the ticket counter. He bought the ticket for Harrogate. When he had told the lady Harrogate, he new that was where he needed to be. That was where the search for Hermione Granger was going to start. With his change of 5.62 safe in his pocket he waited impatiently until the train got in.

The 12:28 train to Harrogate was on time arriving and Draco was only too glad to settle himself in his seat next to a window. He grimaced the fact that Muggles didn't have compartmented trains. It just seemed rather odd having everyone sit together in such a cramped atmosphere. He tried hes best to get comfortable in the tiny seat without cramming the person next to him. This turned out to be a harder task than it had first looked like.

As the train pulled out of the station, Draco pulled out the page he tore from the phonebook. Looking at the list of Grangers, he smiled seeing that four of the Grangers on the list resided in Harrogate. _Merlin may very well be smiling on me_, he thought. Harrogate had really been a whim, but a good whim.

The boy fell into a doze that wasn't really asleep nor awake. The hour and a half train ride wasn't eventful. Not long after they pulled away from the platform Draco began feeling claustrophobic. He felt that the person next to him was on top of him. There was no elbow room and if he were being followed he was trapped. He hated that there was nowhere to run, and no room to get a good hex thrown. By the time the train had made its stop at the Harrogate station Draco's mood was low. His stomach gave an audible lurch. He ignored the cramping of his stomach. The little bit of money he did have had to last and it'd be hard.

Malfoy made his way out of the station to begin the search of right Granger family. Unfortunately, he had only seen Know-It-All's parents once in the summer before second year, and at the time he wasn't willing to really look upon a Muggle. He didn't have any choice at the moment; he now had to be for all intents and purposes had to be a Muggle. Life had a funny way of going to hell when you wanted it least.

Once out of the station Draco crossed the street to what appeared to be a shopping district. It reminded him of Diagon Alley. This place was just as colorful and lively before the Dark Lord came back. The shop windows displayed fashions that were in, the hot new gadgets, jewelry of every metal and stone. The people on the street were going about their lives happily, as if there were no threat of death, destruction or an evil tyrant threatening to ruin their lives. Malfoy made his way to a store which window showing their stock of video cameras. He was surprised to find that they seemed to record his every move on a screen next to each of the cameras. It caught him off guard to see himself with brown hair and hazel eyes, he didn't even look like a Malfoy. He felt better with the knowledge that he wasn't a dead ringer for a Malfoy. That would surely be his downfall.

_If Muggles were so inferior, how could they come up with half the things that they did,_ he asked himself.

He turned his attention to a few of the street performers. They had jars out in front of them, hoping to gain a bit of pocket change from the busy shoppers. Draco watched for a few minutes and sure enough every so often he could hear the clicking and jingling of change being tossed into the jars. The former Slytherin kept the sight of the street performers in the back of his mind while he walked down the road away from the hustle and bustle of the crowded shopping area. He had to check off at least one of the Grangers off the list before he gave thought to food, or what he was to do about his money situation.

Draco walked for what felt like hours before he stumbled upon the street of the second Granger on the list. There was a little boy playing out in the tiny yard with his young mother watching from the front step. It was common knowledge that Hermione Granger was an only child. _At least that's one down_. He sighed and stretched. This was definitely harder than what he had originally planned it would have been.

Draco made his way down the list there were two on the list that weren't home. He'd just have to come back at a later time to figure out if they were the indeed the right Grangers. Malfoy's temper climbed steadily as he realized how excruciating and repeative finding Hermione's family was going to be.

His hunger was really getting the wost of him about the time he was walking by little bakery. Deciding that staving to death was just as bad as being killed by a Death Eater, he stopped in. He bought five sausage rolls, staring blankly for ten seconds as the hot red hed behind the counter asked for 3.75 "quid", before realizing she meant money. He handed over the money and left. It was getting clearer that he had to pay more attention if he wanted blend in easier.

Malfoy slowed his pace to fully enjoy his food. He had to come up with a easier way find his classmate. Then the fact that he had no idea how he was going to sleep that night. His shoulders sagged. He found sad humor somewhere in the back of his mind with a memory of going to Diagon Alley right before his first year when his father had to keep reminding him that Malfoy's do not slouch.

He suddenly stopped half way into his third roll. In a huge green and gold sign read:

**Granger and Granger D.D.S. Dentistry**

This triggered a memory from his fourth year. Hermione was telling POtter and Weasley about both her parents being dentists after the teeth growing hex Parkinson or himself had put on the girl.

The urge to cry outwith triumph managed to stay in his lungs as he saw a man and woman lock up the door to the business. The woman said something to the man which caused laughter to reach Malfoy's ears. Draco smirked, _it looked like Hermione inherited her mother's laugh and her father's bushy hair._


	3. Getting Settled and the Dream

**Author's Note**: So I'm sorry that it's been a bit of a slow update for me. I feel like I've been sobehind on updating. Anyway I have a blog now that I'd like to become more interactive with my readers, you can get to the link on my profile page. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next week I hope to have at least two more chapters up.

* * *

Malfoy made his way back to the place where he knew the Granger's dentist office was at a decently early hour. His night was long and uneventful. He wrestled with thoughts of how he was a blood traitor for even attempting to find Granger instead of being target pratice for the Dark Lord. Malfoy couldn't let himself die. However, that didn't stop him from hitting a brick wall and bloodied his knuckles hoping to get his mind off the terrible situation. He was torn in two about it all. It was really a selfish reason to be seeking help from Hermione Granger. He didn't care one way or another about the Order of the Phoenix's stand on the issues in the wizarding world, and now the side he was born to be on was going to kill him. Not that the Order wouldn't kill him, or at least attempt to kill him. That was why he wanted Granger's help; if he could change her mind about him they could together change the Order's mind on him. 

With a too happy jingle the door to the bookstore across from the dentist office announced Draco's arrival. He walked up to the counter where a woman with dark hair pulled up into a knot at the back of her head and looked to be in her mid-to-late fourties stood.

"Hello, I saw your 'help wanted' sign yesterday and I was wondering if you still were looking for people," Draco greeted.

A smile appeared instantly on the woman's face, "Yes we are actually. That sign has been up now for two months and not a soul has inquired about it. The Granger's," she motioned over to the dentist office talking fast, "Offered once their daughter got out of school she could work for me, but I don't know if she'd do it. She is usually pretty busy in her time off school. I know she'll stop by and help if she gets a chance, however, that most likily won't be very often. Sorry to run on like that, what was your name again?"

He opened his mouth to say 'Draco Malfoy' and stopped to try again with a new name that came to him at random, "Casper Towns. I'm new to the city."

"Do you have any experience at a place like this?"

"No I don't, unfortunately."

"Ah, well Casper, I will give you the job if you want. It's not too hard to pick up the job duties here. I know it's a little fast and all, but I really do need the help. See my son went off to university in America about a year ago, and I've been running around like a chicken with it's head cut off. I'll do a trail run with you today if you got the time. If I think you did alright at the end of the day the job is yours. The buisness doesn't pick up for about another hour or so. Come on, I got a shipment that just came in, follow me so we can have it up on the shelves before the rush gets in."

Malfoy did as he was told. He was inturiged by this woman. She talked so fast that it was like she had had two whole pots of coffee. It was interesting to see that in an adult. No one that he knew could spew out everything she did in 3.4 seconds and be understood.

"Um, Miss, I didn't catch your name."

"Oh sorry about that, it's Julia. The shippment isn't very big just about thirty or so books. Between the two of us it'll take no time at all to get it up and displayed," she said. Julia stopped a door marked _Private_, she took out a key and opened the door. The light came on automatically, and Draco was astound. It had looked just like magic. Muggles certainly got along just fine without magic.

The day turned out to be as good to be hoped for considering it was the first time Malfoy had really close interation with Muggles. Julia was impressed that the boy had caught on quickly. When he was at a loss as to what to do about one thing or another he didn't take forever to figure it out. The customers seemed genuinly happy to see that Julia had found someone to help out with the store. Draco enjoyed the day having never really done any work in his life found it was hugly gratifying to work like this. Throughout he day he had rearranged the a few of the displayed books, reshevled books, and even helped a few of the customers to the section of the store that they were looking for.

Julia sighed as the clock chimed four, "So, Casper, we have about another hour until we close down. I'm going to give you the job. You've been remarkable. Truely if you are as helpful down the line as you were today then you are a god send just for me. So you said you were new in town where are you staying."

"I'm not staying anywhere. I haven't found a place to stay yet. I was wondering if you knew of any place I could look."

"Acutally I do know a place. I've got a tiny studio apartment upstairs that you can stay in. It's going to take away from your pay here, but you'll have a roof over your head."

"I appreciate that, Miss Julia. I understand that I can't stay there free of charge." Inside Draco was relieved now that he had a place to stay.

Once the last custmor was helped, door locked, and they tidied up the store Julia lead him to the small apartment in the back of the building. It certainly didn't compare with the Malfoy Manor. In fact the whole apartment could fit into his room at the Manor. The kitchenette was almost on top of the living room with a tiny couch and a black box on top of a chest of drawers that Draco didn't have any idea what it's purpose was, there was a half wall where there was a double bed and a small bedside table. It was obnoxiously small, however, Draco liked it immensely.

"It's not much I know but you could always stay until you found a bigger place. The telly works and I'm pretty sure it gets a few cable channels. You'll be paid every Friday and I'll let you know what days I want you to work tomorrow. Tomorrow is a diffienet though. I'll give you at least one day off during the weekend. Okay well I"ve got to get going. Here's the key to the place. See you tomorrow. The store opens at eight."

Alone in the tiny studio apartment Draco fell to the bed exhausted from the stressful journey to Harrogate, and the sleepless previous night. He fell asleep immediatly plauged by a disturbing dream.

_There was a thick layer of mist making it impossible to see anything. He could hear screams and manaic laugher rising through the chill atmosphere. The screams continued on making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He heard a deep, evil voice calling his name. Draco started running and all the time the voice only kept getting closer and closer. _

_Suddenly there was a dead body in front of him. It was a female body dressed in a sheer white gown, hanging from a noose. The woman's dark hair hung in her face. _

_A voice came from the figure, "You did this to me, Draco, you did this to me."_

Draco woke up in a cold sweat. His left arm stung with pain that he couldn't bare. The cold sweat was streaming down his forehead and he wiped it off. He had to take away the pain. The boy got up and went to the kitchen looking for a knife intent on carving out the pain in his arm. The knife he found was as dull as a spoon. Aggrivated he threw the thing across the room where it stuck into the wall. _That couldn't be right_, he thought. Prying out the knife he tried again at the snake tounge of the Dark Mark on his arm. the knife wouldn't pierce the skin. It was about as harmless as a feather. Slowly Draco ran his right thumb over the blade. Sure enough there was a thin cut there. Draco cursed under his breath.

The former Slytherin played detachedly with the knife, thinking about where his life was going to go and the consequences involved with seeking Granger's help. He was already a blood traitor for his conduct up until this point. He hated that he had lowered himself this way, but death was not an option as far as he was conserned.

In the last moments of Dumbledore's life he had awoken something that Draco couldn't place. He could have chosen to find help in anyone, but he chose Granger. It would be more convincing to ask the Mudblood for help to make the trasition to the protection of the Order. If the Death Eater could put down his prejudcies for his life then there could be hope for him, right. The few Muggles that Draco had come into contact with have been genuinly nice and goodhearted. It made him feel bad that if they would have really known him they would most likily fear him. It was almost a guilty feeling. Draco was uncomfortable with that.

He'd have to fight his past through and through for years to come if he sought help. His past would loom in the back of his mind, and the back of everyone else's mind forever. However, if it meant that he'd be alive and well so to speak it would be worth it. He was too young to die. Even if he lived the rest of his life as a Muggle it'd be worth it. Death wasn't in his cards yet.

Malfoy slowly drifted off to sleep still clutching the knife. This time there were no dreams, but the sleep was still uneasy. He awoke with the dawn. It was appearent that sleep wouldn't grace him again. Getting up he notice the pain in his arm was dulled to almost nothing.

The next week went by and Draco loosened up a bit as he got comfortable with Julia and the store. However, his dream came every night and left him with the same cold sweat and pain in his arm.

He had ran over to the Granger's office a few times because Julia was always baking cookies and brownies and she always shared with the neighboring buisnesses around. Draco was enjoying the job because it caused him not to think about anything that he didn't want to think about.

It was a rather rainy day when the door opened and there was a bright, "Miss Julia! It's me, I've missed you." Draco stared at Hermione Granger.


	4. Introductions

**Author's Note**: Okay so things are working slower than I thought they would but I've had lots on my mind right now. This chapter Malfoy will seem OOC. I think I've done a decent job at explaining it within the text. Let me know what you guys think. I'm really not sure what you guys really think. The few reviews I have got were great. Don't be shy to let me know if you hate or love my story! Anyhow I promise that the story is starting to pick up. Just hang in there. I'm working hard on it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. This is just what I'd do with it if I did own it.

* * *

It felt like a brick had slammed into Draco's head when he saw Hermione. There wasn't any turning back from his plan anymore. All the key characters where now in place, this was it. Draco's mind worked hard fighting the urge to keep his alter ego from becoming his former ego. The word Mudblood was close to coming as a greeting. 

"Mu--," _You catch more flies with honey, than you do with vinegar_, he reminded himself. "My, you must be the Grangers' daughter. I'm Casper, Miss Julia's new help. She had to run out to run a few errands."

Hermione's face did a slight blush realizing how she had ran into the store, then she laughed at herself, "I'm sorry about that...Casper? That's an interesting name. Like after the 'Friendly Ghost'?"

A quick look of confusion spread across the boy's face before he recovered with, "No, actually it's a family name."

"Oh I'm sorry. I bet you get that all the time, being compaired to a cartoon all the time must get old."

"Ehh, that's actually the first I got of that. I don't think I've seen that cartoom...it's about a ghost," Draco asked. _What was a cartoom? And why are ghosts known to Muggles anyway, there can't be real ghosts in the Muggle world. Only wizards become ghosts_.

Hermione looked a bit confused, she could've sworn that he had said cartoom and not cartoon. She let it go as just a slip of tounge or her ears were decieving her. But then again she thought just about everyone her age at least knew of Casper the Friendly Ghost. "Yeah it's an old cartoon. So I hear that you're new in town? How do you like Harrogate so far?"

"It's alright. It's a fairly quiet and that's what I'm looking for."

"Yeah it's nice tocall this home; my two best friends at my school always find there way into trouble and well, they are your average teenaged boys I guess. It's hard to keep up with them and try and talk them out of the more dumber things," Hermione smiled vaugely as she remembered all that Ron, Harry and herself had done before this horrid year began.

"Yeah I wish I had a friend like that in school. I was always in trouble," Malfoy smiled, or at least tried to smile. Unfortunatly it came to more of a smirk. He had never wished he had a friend like that in school. Heck he didn't really have any friends, when he had minions to do his bidding.

Hermione saw the smirk and it remined her of someone and the voice was ringing a bell of recognition she just couldn't place who it reminded her of. "So how do you like working for Miss Julia?"

"She's a good lady. This is my first job. It's nice to be on my own," he said and adding to himself, iNow if I didn't have death looming over my shoulder, I'd be better/i

"Wow, your first job?"

"Yeah, uh, my family put more into school marks just as long as I was top of my class but there was always some person that beat me at everything."

"That's how my parents feel. But then again, they like me to get a job during the summers. Just for the experience. It's looking like the little summer jobs aren't even close to what I'll really be doing for a living."

Casper nodded, figuring that it'd be the best way to agree and not slip his tounge into revealing he was firmilar with the wizarding world. He wanted to wait to get Hermione to trust Casper before revealing that he was really Draco Malfoy to the brains of the Golden Trio.

The door opened with a light jingle annoucing the entrance of Julia. She was loaded down with two huge boxes and Draco jumped into action to relieve her of her burdens.

"If you would have said that you were going to be lugging these heavy boxes all over town I would have gone Miss Julia. That's why you hired me, did you not?"

"I know, but I'd feel bad, Casper. You've got a better head on your shoulders than to be used just for grunt labor."

"Thank you, but, next time I'm going to pick up anything that is heavier than a gallon of milk. I don't want you to hurt yourself," Draco had to keep himself from rolling his eyes at himself. This wasn't like him, he knew, but Draco Malfoy for all intents and purposes was dead for the time being. Casper was a muggle through and through, and a likable kid at that. He was surprised that he even had it in him to be as nice as he had been in the last week. He chalked it up to not having his parents, or anyone else breathing down the back of his neck to do the things expected of him. He could do what he wanted, and what he wanted now was to survive.

"Seriously Miss Julia, Casper's right. I'll even go if you don't want to send him," Hermione agreed. Casper had just won some points as far as she was conserned.

"Now Hermione, you know that I'd not having you do brute labor, miss! You're the top of your class! I'm just so used to doing everything by myself. I've been without help for so long. Okay Casper can you get these," she motioned to the boxes that were now balanced in Draco's arms, "into the back room. They aren't due for sale until next week. And once you've finished that you can take your break and I'll treat you to fish and chips."

Malfoy nodded and proceded to do as he was asked. Hermione followed him in order to open the door to the back room for him.

"Um, Her--mione would you like to join me for my break," he asked tenativly. Her name seemed strangly foreign to his lips. He had known the girl for six years and he had never once called her by her first name. He was expectingher todecline the offer, but she accepted with a smile.

He couldn't believe his luck. His plan was working so well. Why hadn't luck been on his side when he was going about the task the Dark Lord had given him? If luck had been with him then he wouldn't be in the perdicament that he was in at present. Who was he to argue with Luck when she decided to smile on him?

Lunch went well they laughed and talked and Draco was surprised to find that they had a lot in common. Then again he did have quite a bit in common with that Mudblood ghost in the girls bathroom in the first floor. Murial or something like that. He had enjoyed his break with Hermione. He even went so far as to ask her out for Friday night. It was very important to get to her good side and stay there. There really was more to him as Draco Malfoy than most people thought, he'd just have to work diligently in order to gain her trust and help him out.


	5. Building Trust

**Author's Note**: So yeah FF was being screwy if you guys no what I mean. I've been antsy to get this chapter up for the last two days now.The sixth chapter is well on it's way. I have to say that this was my favorite to write so far. So I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any part of the Harry Potter legacy.

* * *

That night Draco paced his apartment, his mind racing with how to best exicute his plan. Hermione was the key to getting in with Potter. He hated to think that his life was in the hands of The Boy-Who-Lived, but he was the only witness to what occured in the Astronomy Tower. The pure terror and confusion of that night still could send a cold chill down the youngest Malfoy's spine. Death loomed on the forefront of his mind every second. He was thankful of being raised a Malfoy in order to keep the average person from noticing the stunning fear of a Death Eater loomed just around every corner to deal him his final blow. 

It was vital to get Hermione to trust him. She was key. With Granger's trust Potter would eventually come around to considering that he could be trusted, or at least to keep hidden and out of the line of fire from either side. Over the time at Hogwart's Draco had watched the Trio many times, and had come to the conclusion that when Granger said something it was obeyed. Though, there were a few times when the idea she suggested were so repugnant to the male portions of the Trio shunned it, until finally Potter saw her reasoning. One thing that Malfoy could praise Hermione Granger for it was her ablity to stand up for something wholeheartedly even if she was the only one behind the issue. Yes, she was definitely the key to his life or death.

That night the dream that had been haunting him since he settled in Harrogate came back vividly.

_The thick layer of mist hung in the air where sight was impossible, and even breathing came in shallow frantic gasps. Evil laughter and blood-curdling screams were closer than they were the last time. Mingled with the screams where desperate cries for help and pleaing for the pain to stop. Draco could almost feel the formless bodies reaching out to him, like it was up to him to make it all end. Then caught completely shocked when he heard a deep, evil voice calling his name, though he had lived this dream every night for the last week and a half. Draco started to run. He knew there was no getting away from the voice dripping with pure malice and hatred that called him. _

_Suddenly, altough expecting the figure of the dead woman in white swinging slowly from the blood soaked noose. The woman's dark hair this time was matted with blood. _

_The corpse whispered, "You did this to me, Draco, you did this to me." _

_This time Draco asked while a single tear escaped, "I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm sorry._"

Pain shot up Draco's left arm waking him from the evil dream. He rolled over on the bed to the side table where the knife that he kept in the top drawer. The boy had resorted to cutting himself after the dream to take his mind off the white hot pain in the left arm that always followed the dream. As he sliced slowly just above the mar of the Dark Mark on his forearm he grimaced that he spoke to the Woman in White. Seeing her hanging lifeless always brought on the feeling of guilt and regret, but he had never said he was sorry to a soul, even in his dreams. The words were so foreign to him that he couldn't believe that his subconscious self had said what it did. However, he knew that as he spoke the words he really felt the emotions, he truely was sorry for the death of the Woman in White.

The warm blood trickled down his arm and he was mesmerized. The self inflicted wounds somehow made the other wounds of mind and soul easier to manage. The flowing blood proved to him he was still alive. That he had a chance still.

Malfoy stared to wonder suddenly, _Granger's blood would look the same as mine. It'd probably even taste the same._ He smirked, mocking his past self. Nothing seemed the same anymore. He had put down his preset prejudices the moment Snape had killed Albus Dumbledore. It was odd to him how the first person he thought to seek help from would be a person he had ridiculed the most. It'd be hard to overcome the years of nastiness toward the Gryffindor. The Granger he met today was a beautiful person, someone that he'd genuienly would have liked, had he not been raised to hate people like her. He even had a slight inclination that had he been born anything other than a Malfoy there could have been so much more between the two of them. He didn't give much thought into it, however, for it'd accomplish nothing. His efforts had to be focused on winning the trust of Hermione.

On Friday morning Draco woke with a start. The fist thing that crossed his mind was his dinner 'date' with Hermione. It had been a two days since he had asked her to dinner, but they had ended up spending quite a bit of time together since they met. She helped at the bookstore and they took their breaks together. Miss Julia had asked him the night before after Hermione left for the night what he thought of Hermione, hinting strongly that they'd been spending a lot of time together. He had just laughed it off saying that you could hardly call working together spending time with one another.

He was surprised that they worked well together. He was worried when she had started working at the store that it'd become obvious that they were eniemies at school. In minutes the two were laughing and talking like they were old friends. Draco came to enjoy Hermione's presence immensely. She represented safety and security to him and every laugh, and every conversation was a step closer to achieve just that. It was getting easier to put aside his past and forget about it with Granger.

Draco climbed down the fire escape between the bookstore and the tiny corner market next door. Before he got to the bottom he heard voices. With his heart in h is throat he drew his wand and listened.

"You're going out with Casper tonight, Hermione? I thought you and Ron were an item now. What would he think?" Mrs. Granger's voice floated up to his ears.

Sighing in relief he hid his wand again and waited half to eavesdrop ands half not to intrude.

"Mother! Ron and I are nothing! He hasn't got the gumption to ask me out. I'm not doing anything wrong by going out to dinner with Casper. He's a good guy. He even has a decent hand on his shoulders. I know what I am. I don't see having dinner with him as anything to worry about. It's not like this is a marriage perposal! Chill out about it. It's just dinner. I'm almost of age. I can do what I want. If Ron thought anything about this he'd hate it, but he'd still wouldn't say a word about what he felt. I cannot be with someone that doesn't know what he wants. Ron will get over it; he has in the past. As far as I'm conserned, until Ron speaks up for himself we aren't anything but close friends. I know that you and dad want me to end up with him. Maybe I will, but I'm young and I am not going to wait around for him."

"If you really knew what you were why are having dinner with someone that isn't like you?"

"You are sounding like a Malfoy mother. Soon you'll be preaching about bloodlines and such. It's just dinner."

"It was just dinner when I met your father."

"And how many other people did you date and it was just dinner," Hermione said and walked away.

Draco was surprised to hear Hermione talk to her mother so vehemently. There had to be more to the conversation than just what he had over heard. He continued around the corner and he saw Mrs. Granger looking after her only daughter shaking her head.

"Good morning Mrs. Granger," Draco greeted with a smile and wave.

"Oh, morning Casper," Mrs. Granger gave a halfhearted smile and crossed the street to her office.

Draco chuckled to himself it was nice to know that he was creating havoc.

Hermione greeted him happily when he entered which he returned.

"So, yeah, dinner tonight, we're still on right," Hermione asked setting up one of the displays for a newly released book.

Draco smirked playfully, "I wouldn't give you a chance to miss breaking my heart Miss Granger."

Hermione gave an uncharactoristic giggle going back to her task. Julia gave Draco a look that reminded him of the knowing twinkle Dimbledore often had. Draco winked at the older woman, just to feed her imagination. But he dismissed the thoght that Julia thought there was more brewing between him and Granger than what there really was.

As the last customer left Julia told the two kids that they can go ahead and leave, she'd be able to close up by herself.

Draco and Hermione walked down the street up to an Italian restarant not too far from the shop. Once they were shown to their table by the hostess Draco started conversation.

"I saw your mother this morning, she didn't seem like she was in the best of moods."

"Yeah, we got in a tiff this morning. She's worried that dinner is signing my life away. She's under a notion that I'm going to end up with on of my best friends."

"Why would she be under that impression?"

"I don't know. He's not sure or he can't bring up the subject..." Hermione said and added in a whisper, "So much for being a Gryffindor."

Draco almost choked on the water he just took a sip from. Why would she throw around names like Gryffindor so easily? "What's he like?"

"Umm he can be a right git actually. However, he's a loyal friend, and he's always good for a laugh. We've been friends since I was tweleve. But he is extreamly self-concious. It makes it harder when my other best friend is the captain of the football team and I'm the head of the class. A lot of the times he feels left out."

"It sounds like the three of you are all really different; how did you guys become friends?"

Hermione opened her mouth then closed it again. A tale of trolls wouldn't be appropriate here. "Well Ron, the one mum thinks I'll end up with, was teasing me one day and I hid myself in a deserted classroom. That night no one could find me and Harry, the football captain, and Ron went looking for me. The three of us got caught out of our dormitories and I lied to get the three of us out of trouble. There was an unspoken bond after that. So how was school for you?"

"It was tolerable. I was on the football team as well. I probably could have made captain if I really wanted it last year. There was a lot of pressure for me to do the best. There were a few people in the school that my family felt were lower than us and one of them was always above me in every class. My parents hated me for it they said I was a disgrace to them, at the end of this year when I got off the train I didn't go home. I decided that it was up to me to either stop their ways or for me to accept their views on my own terms," It was a good enough lie. The desire to stay alive was proof enough that he could decide for himself what he really believed. Living with Muggles had made a huge impression on Draco Malfoy.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, that's a good decision. There's this guy in my class that is the carbon copy of his father and sometimes I think that a good dose of the real world is what he needs. This guy has been pure evil to me and my friends since we met him."

"What's his name," knowing very well that it was him she was refering to.

"Let's not get into that. I'd rather not think of him."

"That's fair."

Dinner went well. They talked back and forth without an ackward silence. The food was delicious. Afterward Draco walked Hermione to her house. They sat on the the curb in front of the house for about an hour. Things were going well as far as Draco was conserned an as he left for his apartment he leaned in and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek.


	6. Coming Clean

**Author's Note**: I'm fairly proud of this chapter guys. I hopeyou like it. Please read and review. Give me any pointers you think neccessary and tell me what you think. Feedback is very welcome good or bad. I'd like to thank Possum132 for espeically. I'm happy that we're on the same wavelength when it comes to Malfoy in the story it really makes me feel fuzzy inside that you understood where I was going from the beginning. And for me to thank you directly like this is a first.Okay now on with the story...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter but the plot to the story is mine.

* * *

As the days passed Hermione and Draco became close to inseperable. They went to movies after work, or walks to the park, basically anything. They found things to talk about for the huge amounts of time they were together. 

One time in perticular was an afternoon that they were on break together sitting on a bench not too far from the bookshop. Hermione had pulled a bag out of her purse. Draco immediately knew that the bag was a Berty Botts Every Flavor Beans bag.

"Do you trust me Casper," Hermione had asked with a bit of mischief in her deep brown eyes.

"With my life," was the reply.

"Try one."

They had laughed their way through the bag.

The friendship had blossomed alarmingly fast to everyone except for Draco and Hermione. Draco was getting more and more antsy. It was neccessary to move quickly the more time they spent together the more Hermione would trust his alter ego, Casper. Once she trusted Casper, it was then just a matter of having to confess and to It was getting to be time to come clean.

Unfortunatly it was getting harder not to reveal the fact that he wasn't a real Muggle. He could feel it. She was noticing the small little things that could be over looked by any ordinary person. She knew that there was more to Casper than what met the eye. However, even though the plan was going well, Malfoy was dreading the moment when he'd have to confess everything to the Gryffindor.

The last few weeks had been great. Draco truely enjoyed Hermione's company. He had never really had a friend before, and he was surprised to find that life was easier with a friend. It was a shame he thought for the millionth time that he had been raised with such evilness seeping out of everything.

One night, after being woken up again from the dream with the Woman in White accusing him of her death, he thought of his life growing up. He never had "loving" parents, but he had known security of his parents relationship appeasement for his every woe until he was about eleven. It was when he began Hogwarts when the lessons of true Malfoy behavor was instilled into his mind. His father couldn't approve of his son when his son came second Potter let alone to a Mudblood. Draco resented his father for the constant belittling and mental abuse Lucius hammered repeatativly into his younger self. Draco's own dislike toward Muggles and Mudbloods had come from Hermione. At the young age he saw her as the reason his father seemed to hate him so. It was only with the conversation that Draco had with Dumbledore that his eyes began to open. He knew that if he could have done it all over again he'd still would have made all the same choices. He was destined to be on that Tower a month ago, and he had to make peace with the inner demons before Draco could feel safe.

That was the night that he knew the time to come clean to Hermione. He couldn't wait any longer. He needed the help of the Order and the Dark Mark was burning more often now.

Draco felt an odd nervousness as he walked into work that day. Knowing what to do and then going through with the task were two entirely different things. Dumbledore was proof enough for that.

"Hey Hermione, you busy after work?"

Hermione smiled, "Yeah, I got a date with the Prime Minister."

"Oh well, you wouldn't want to cancel that? I was thinking we'd hang out."

"Well you know the Prime Minister is a very important person. He may not take too kindly to me canceling."

"He can wait."

"Can he now?"

"I'd have the Queen herself wait if I wanted your time, Hermione."

Hermione's eyebrows arched and she let out a laugh, "I guess I'll have to make a phone call then."

Draco smiled at her. Before he would have never guessed that she'd laugh, joke, and flirt like she did. He'd always imagined her summer holidays pouring over the books for school. Then again he had found out much in the last month that changed so much on how he viewed everything.

That evening happened to be one of the nights that the two teens got off early. Draco suggested grabbing a bite togo from a McDonalds and eat at his apartment. There was no way that he'd divulge his secrets to her out in the open.

Safe in his little apartment with their Big Macs and deep fried apple pies Draco began.

"Do you trust me, Hermione?"

Caught off gaurd by the question Hermione hesitated, "Yes, I do. Why do you ask Casper?"

"Well, because if you really knew me you wouldn't. Now, I'm going to explain everything to you, but you can't interupt while I'm talking."

"O-Okay."

"We know eachother. We went to school with one another. I've been living as a Muggle since Dumbledore's murder. I need your help..."

"Who are you," Hermione was ghostly pale as she whispered the question.

"Can you think of no one?"

"You can't be who I'm thinking you are. You can't! You can't be him. He, you, wouldn't hide among Muggles."

"It appears that you do know who I am."

"You are not Malfoy."

"Why is that so hard for you to comprehend? If I called you a Mudblood would that convince you?"

"NO! I trusted you! Malfoy...no...he can't...you can't..." Hermione looked into his eyes, and everything fell into place. The voice that seemed so firmiliar, when he smirked just so, and all the little things Casper really was Draco Malfoy. After all it only took a quick Transfiguration spell to change hair and eye color.

"I need your help, Granger. I know you are doubtful, but if you can trust Casper, you can trust me."

"I...I...Why should I trust you?"

"Let me explain everything from the beginning. Now, I'm telling you this not to scare you, but to be completely honest. I'm not making any excuses for anything that I've done in the past. The past is over with. I'm trying to make things as right as I can. When I ask for your help, I'm not asking lightly. When I told you I'd trust you with my life I meant every breath of it.

"I was made a Death Eater because my father had angered the Dark Lord by failing to retrieve that Prophecy in the Department of Mysteries over a year ago. You know that much, you were there. The Dark Lord as punishment to my father, enlisted my services. I went into the service of the Dark Lord willingly. I was determined to please him where my father had betrayed him. I didn't see the foolishness of the task put upon my shoulders. I was drunk with the thought of power to get at everyone that I had felt slighted me in the past.

"I was determined to succeed. I knew if I failed not only would my life would be on the line my family's life as well. I disliked my father, I could do nothing right by him, yet I didn't want the blood of his death on my hands. My mother as well was a death that I couldn't bare to think of. So, I squared my shoulders and worked hard to...well... I didn't see how there were could have beenany other choice in the matter. I don't think I would have chose differently if I had known there was other options open to me at the time.

"It was in the Astronomy Tower that my position changed. The first thing Dumbledore said to me that stuck out was when he told me that I was not a killer. I didn't believe him at first. I had to be a killer; my mind was racing. If I did not kill him I'd be dead, as would my family. I couldn't let that happen. He said that my heart wasn't in planning his murder. Looking back it wasn't. I didn't really understand what it was to kill someone. It wasn't until facing the Headmaster I realised the weight of what was to be done. Dumbledore offered me a chance to turn from the Dark Lord. He said that the Dark Lord cannot find a dead man. I was shocked, how can a man offer his soon-to-be murderer a way out like that, and not plead for his life? I lowered my wand at that point. I knew he was right, I couldn't kill the man. He said that there were ways of hiding I trusted him. Unfortunatly before anything else could happen Snape came to finish what I could not.

"I'll spare you those details. Just know I felt as if Snape had put his wand to me just as I saw Dumbledore fall. I ran, like I've done so many other times on a lesser scale. I knew I had to get out of Hogwarts, and I had to get away from Snape. Snape would lay me down before the Dark Lord faster than you could snap your fingers. For the first time, I was thankful that Potter had been where he wasn't supposed to be. Potter was more worried about getting revenge on Snape, causing me to slip out of sight and be gone.

"Dumbledore's words of help kept me going. I couldn't think of any way to save myself. I did, however, think of you. Hermione, I'm asking you to help me. I'd like to go into the protection of the Order. I need to. Otherwise I might as well serve myself up to the Dark Lord," Draco finished his long story.

"I don't know. Why should I trust you? Snape betrayed the Order for sixteen years! How do I know that you won't turn out the same?"

Draco ran a hand through his hair, "Because I have been shown something that Snape was never shown. Friendship. Don't you understand? These last few weeks have been eye-opening for me. I have a new feeling towards everything. My intentions are sincere, I want help. I'm even willing to contribute to the Order. Hermione, will you help me?"


	7. Trust

**Author's Note**: Well here's the seventh chapter. I'm liking how everything is working together in it. It's really coming along in my opinion. Let me know guys!

**Disclaimer**: I wish I owned the rights to Harry Potter, but I don't. Tough.

* * *

"I don't know if I can trust you," Hermione said very pale even in the setting suns rays coming from the open window. 

Draco got up to tower over the bushy haired girl, "Dumbledore represented a man that would give people a second chance when even all the evidence pointed other wise. You repected the man in his life, why don't you respect his memory." Draco said it coldly.

A chill ran down Hermione's spine. With look in his eyes there was no denying he was a Malfoy no matter what color the eyes were. "That quality of Dumbledore's person also led to his death, Malfoy."

"If I wanted to kill you, Granger, I would have done it a hundred times over by now either as Casper or Draco."

Hermione broke her eye contact with the boy, her body slumpped into the chair she was sitting in. She whispered so that her voice was barely heard, "Let me see the Dark Mark, I have to see it before I know if I will help you or not." She knew that the boy towering over her hadn't lied to her. However, if she didn't see the Dark Mark first she wouldn't be able to truely comprehend the magnitude of the situation.

Draco slowly rolled up the sleeve on his left arm he said, "Are you sure you want to see..."

"Yes I want to see the Mark!" Hermione said hysterically, "I have to see it. Before I can say anything, I have to know what I'm getting myself into."

Draco lowered his arm so it was right in her face. He watched as she got even paler. Slowly the girl nodded. She looked upon the Mark with a nasty lurch in her stomach. She also noted the scars that surronded the Mark. It was the self inflicted wounds that convinced her to help him more so than any of the words he had spoke. She knew the possiblity of him turning on her, but she would have to deal with that when and if it came.

"I'll help you, Malfoy."

Draco didn't so much as thank her. He knew she'd do it.

Hermione stood up taking Draco's left arm into her hands. She traced the cuts around the Dark Mark careful not to touch the Mark as if touching it would burn her. Draco could only watch the girl. Her curiousness of the healing cuts seemed to burn to his soul.

She looked him in the eye with questions in her eyes that never passed through her lips, "I have to see Harry. It's the only thing that I can think of to begin the process of helping you. Malfoy, don't let my decision come up and bite me. I'm helping you only because you proved to me as Casper that you do have a better soul than I once thought. You betrayed my trust for hiding the fact that you were Draco Malfoy from the beginning. However, I do feel that if you can be someone like Casper then there is still hope for you."

"I'm not Casper; do not expect me to be any different than who you've known for six years now."

"You're wrong. The Malfoy I knew would never have asked me for help. I've got to go and see Harry. I'll be back later tonight with some sort of plan."

Draco watched the girl go. She took things much better than he had originally thought she would. He expected Hermione to throw a fit. She was level headed about the whole thing. He realised that the girl he had gotten to know over the last month wouldn't have gotten angry. He pulled out he beloved knife. He played with it watching the yellowy, orange light from the street lamps out side dance along the smooth blade.

His eyelids began to droop, and the dream came back again. It wasn't even a shock as he stood in the thick mist. As Draco caught sight of the Woman in White dream was interrupted. TAP, TAP, TAP! He jumped, completely disoriented for a moment. Blinking his eyes a few times before he realised that he was in his own apartment and that there was someone at the door.

Draco got up and moved stealthy to the door. Just because he had trusted Hermione with his life didn't mean that he'd be safe. It was with trust that he confessed everything to her, but that didn't neccessarily stop her from turning him into to the Ministry or cause the Order of the Phoenix to automatically be on his side. It could be any number of people behind that door and most of them would love to see him dead. Wand in hand he slowly opened the door.

That mass of hair could only be Hermione's, he thought with relief. Death wasn't in his cards tonight.

"Well," Draco questioned, as he stepped aside to let the Gryffindor through.

"We're leaving. Leave a note for Julia saying that Casper's father is in the hospital dying. Casper got a call from his mother, and left immediatly to see his father in his father's last moments of life. Tell her that he'll call her when he can to discuss anything that isn't covered in the letter. I know that you aren't one to take orders like this from a Mudblood," she spat the word, "like me. However, tonight you will do as I say, no questions asked. Got it?"

"Granger I did not come to you so you could get back at me for my past wrong doing toward you or your dopey friends!"

"Malfoy, listen, and listen good. You asked for my help and I'm helping. The Death Eaters know where you are. They are just about ready to come down on you. You do as I say tonight and you'll live to see the dawn. Write fast," Hermione said as she waved her wand and notebook paper and a pen appeared on the counter on the table top.

The small explination was enough to set Draco into survival mode again. He really had been getting to comfortable in Harrogate. It could of course be the cause of the dream becoming more and more vivid.

"Come on," Hermione ordered.

"Where are we going?"

Hermione looked him in the eye, "You don't get to know that yet. Just know it's safe. Follow me."

Draco did as he was told, hating being ordered. It didn't matter anymore that she was indeed a Mudblood, but Malfoys were never ordered around no matter what their heritage. He let it go considering his neck was on the line, however, he made a note to let her know it'd never happen again.

Hermione led him in what felt like a maze through the city. Harrogate never seemed this vast or maze-like to him before this dark night. He was beginning to wonder where it was the bushy haired Gryffindor was taking him.

"Granger..."

She quickly stopped and looked at him her nose inches from, his her hand quickly covered his mouth. It was understood that he was not to talk. Slowly she moved in close to his ear and wispered, "Trust me, we're Appariting, I'll guide you."

Draco nodded taking her arm in his hand. His life now truely rested in Hermione's hands.


	8. Like a Prisoner

**Author's Note**: This isn't my favorite chapter by any means, but it'll serve it's purpose. I hope you guys enjoy. Much love to my reviewers. Let me know what you guys think!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter. Damn.

* * *

Draco hand tightened on Hermione's arm upon the sight of the dingy, uninviting place the had just Apparated to. He threw the Gryffindor a look that made it clear that she was crazy if she thought he'd be hidding here. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and continued at a fast pace down the road. They took a left at the second intersection they had come to. The street sign read Grimmauld Place, Draco noted as they went on their way. The houses were only getting worse the further down the road they got. Now the windows were dark and many were broken. This was definitely not a place that radiated safety and protection. 

"Where are we," Draco finally asked.

Hermione said shortly, "Quiet. You'll know soon enough."

Hermione continued her fast pace down the road. When they had walked for another five minutes she stopped abruptly making Draco run into her. Hermione whispered something under her breath, and a house squeezed in between two of the grimy beat up houses to reveal yet another grimy beatup house.

Hermione walked up to the front door and walked in.

Hermione whispered, "You're safe now. There is a room upstairs for you. We can only hope that we don't run into anyone on the way up."

"I thought you said I was safe here," Draco replied to her statement in a forceful whisper. She was whispering and what she had said led him to believe that it'd be in his best intrest to follow her lead.

"I'll explain when we get to your room," Hermione moved quickly up the rickety staircase noiselessly.

They climbed up two flights of stairs. Hermione opened up the third door to the right and walked in. The room really didn't qualify as the honeymoon suite of any five wand hotel. The wallpaper was peeling in the corners, the mirror on the wall was cracked in two places and the wardrobe was leaning dangously to the side, at least the bed looked as though it were still decently sturdy.

"Where am I Granger?"

"You are in the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix."

"Why did you not want to run into anyone on the way up here?"

"Only Harry and Lupin know that you are here. Let's face it, you aren't exactly on everyone's buddy list. In fact Lupin and Harry are about the only ones at this perticular time that would willingly listen to what you have to say. The only reason why Harry would give you this protection is that he did witness your conversation with Dumbledore, and Lupin is open to at least listening to what you have to say."

"I don't expect either one of them to believe me."

"You never know, but it's a good platform to maintain, Malfoy. We've known that the Death Eaters have been looking for you everywhere. The Order hadn't really done much to thwart them doing that. They were close to finding you. It was a matter of days or even hours at this point. Honestly Draco, it was because of me that they are giving you the time to listen to you. Death Eaters taking a leisurely stroll through my neighborhood was a little unsettling for them. I'm going to go let them know that we've arrived. I'll bring up some food."

Draco sat on the bed with his head in his hands. _What did I get myself into_, he thought. He hated being in this place. The house had an air of discontent and restlessness about it. There was something that upon entering the house seemed to weigh down his soul.

He felt more like a prisoner. He was only useful until he talked, after that he was got to be sold to the highest bidder.

This time last year, Draco would have been in loath to be in Hermione Granger's mercy in the headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix. He had only imagined being in this place maybe as a spy or a Death Eater raid. Never, never like he was now. He could appreciate the sardonic irony of how his life was to unfold as he sat on the bed in Grimmauld Place.

The door opened and Draco lifted his head in response. Hermione was good on her promise of food. She was balencing two plates, sandwiches, pasteries of some kind, two glasses, and a bottle of what looked to be butterbeer. He jumped up to help to alleviate the girl of some of her burdens.

Hermione settled herself on the end of the bed, "So is there anything that you want to ask? I imagine you're a bit uncomfortable here. Granted this isn't exactly the Hilton?"

"The what?"

"The Hilton is a really nice and expensive Muggle hotel."

Draco nodded and asked, "When do I get my interrogation?"

"Who says you're going to be interrogated?"

Draco poured butter beer in one of the glasses and handed one to Hermione as he spoke, "It sure as hell isn't going to be catching up between old friends, Granger. I know that I'm here because I'm a danger to you. Potter isn't going to let anything happen to you or Weasley if he can help it. He sees this as a plot to attack every person that is close to him. I'm not a guest here, it'd be a closer to say that I'm a prisoner."

Hermione froze, her glass halfway to her mouth, "Harry wants you close, yes, but I think prisoner is pushing it."

"What would you call this," the boy sneered.

"I saved you and you imply that my friend is keeping you prisoner? It was because of him that you're alive."

"Potter wants me close because he can watch me that way. I'm alive because you chose to help me. If you had chose not to, Potter wouldn't have let you know about the Death Eaters, and we wouldn't be sitting in this lovily place."

"That's not true!"

"Don't lie to yourself. You have more common sence than that, Granger."

Hermione glared at him, but she nodded in agreement, "Okay I know I'd feel like that in your position. Lupin will be objective about all this. Harry, well, he'll come around eventually."

"When is the interrogation, Granger?"

"In the morning. Malfoy, I can't say that I don't agree with them. It's mind-boggling to think that you changed over night. Of course they are going to be skeptical."

"I didn't say that I expected a welcoming with open arms. The reality is just sinking in, that's all. What was I supposed to think? Potter had been tailing me the whole school year trying to figure out what it was I was up to. Then as an I-told-you-so to everyone for him, it turned out that I was trying to murder Dumbledore. I'm just happy I'm not in chains."

"Chains," Hermione craked a smile, "I don't think there are going to be any chains this time. But I don't know the Blacks may just have been a sick enough family to have a secret room with chains to torture Muggles and Muggle-borns. I doubt you'd have anything to worry about,I'm sure that they'd be bewitched to not harm a pureblood." Hermione spat pureblood out as if it were an insult, but it was directed at the house, not the boy sitting next to her.

"The Blacks?"

"Yeah, this is Sirius Black's family home, if you could call it a home. When Bellatrix killed Sirius, Harry inherited it."

"Really? I always expected my great aunt to live in a hovel like this. I guess this is why Mother never visited with her here."

"Your mother?"

"You didn't know about that? Yeah, Sirius would be like my second cousin or my uncle, or I don't know. Something like that. I don't get into the inner workings of the pureblood lines. It's usually a pasttime for old women to figure out the specific lines of each pureblood."

"I'm surprised that you don't know your exact line, Malfoy," Hermione phrased it as a joke.

Draco looked at her with daggers in his eyes before he realised that she was only joking. Joking like she was with her friend Casper and not her scholhood rival. Draco gave an akward smile. He knew in that moment that he really did have an ally in unknown waters at Grimmauld Place.

"So, why don't you change your hair and eyes back to their natural color," Hermione asked refilling their glasses.

"I guess I could now... Potter wouldn't believe that I were a Malfoy if he saw me like this, huh?"

"I think you'd convince him by your personality alone. The blonde hair is overrated."

Draco smirked at her, "I think I better call it a night. I don't know if I really feel up to my interogation with out a full nights sleep."

"Oh I gorgot to mention. I'm rooming with you. I'm being held responsible for your every move in the house. I guess you are a prisoner, Malfoy. I'm sorry."

Draco shook his head, "I figured as much." With a wave of his wand a bed appeared next to his. He hoped against hope his dream wouldn't visit him again. The last thing he needed was for Hermione or anyone else know that a dream with a bit of fog and a Woman in White haunted him every night.


	9. Interrogation

**Author's Note**: This chapter has really been ready for a few days, but I've been slacking on the updating. Sorry guys. Anyhow, hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be writing this stuff here.

* * *

_A thick layer of mist hung in the air making sight impossible. The evil laughter and blood-curdling screams that filled the darkness sent shivers up Draco's spine. He could almost feel the formless bodies reaching out to him, pleading for him to make the suffering end. Draco ran breathless through the misty darkness. It had become all to firmliar with the running and the voices. Then came the deep, evil voice calling his name, the sound of his name by the voice would always unsettle him. Try as he might there was no getting away from the voice dripping with pure malice and hatred. _

_Suddenly he stopped, he expected the figure of the dead woman in white swinging slowly from the blood soaked noose. However, the Woman in White was gone. In her place was Hermione Granger. _

_The lifeless eyes of Hermione looked straight into his soul as she accused, "You did this to me, Draco. I will make you pay for what you have done." _

_Draco fell back a few paces, "NO!"_

"Malfoy, wake up. Draco, stop it! Wake up," Hermione was standing over him shaking him gently, but urgently awake.

Draco started awake. As Hermione's face came into focus he jumped out of her reach.

"Don't! Don't touch me."

"You were having a nighmare I couldn't let you sleep through it." Her eyes bored into him. It was bewildering after seeing her hanging from that noose.

"Don't look at me. I would have woken up without you waking me, Granger."

"Malfoy, I'm sorry. Next time I'll just let you scream."

Draco sat up in his bed. He turned his back on the girl. The dream was really disturbing him. He was now beginning to think that seeking help in Granger had been a bad idea. He listened as Hermione climbed back into her own bed.

The young Malfoy got up to pace the room. He had left the knife he had grown so accustomed to after the dream at his apartment in Harrogate in the rush to get out. He didn't want to try and wander the house at the late hour. He could only imagine the reactions if he got caught finding a knife when their precious Hermione Granger shared his room. He took a look at the broken mirror contemplating taking a shard to use, but then abandoned the idea. Draco felt like a caged animal, as he paced back and forth in the cold, dingy, room.

"Malfoy, stop it. I'd like to get some kind of sleep tonight, even if you don't want any."

"Can it, Granger."

Hermione sat up quickly, her bed springs groaned loudly with her sudden movement, "What's wrong? Are you all up in arms because I saw you having a nightmare? Grow up."

"It's not that."

"Liar. You are afraid that I'm going to think you're weak now. You think that I'll hold it over your head, and tell everyone that poor tough little Malfoy suffers from nightmares. Get over yourself."

Draco crossed the floor to her side quickly, angry that she had nailed it on the head. "You have no right to pick apart any part of my mind. Do not speak like you know anything about what I think."

"What was the dream about then?"

"None of your buisness. Go back to sleep."

"You were the one that came to me for help, Malfoy. Obviously, you were disturbed by it. Maybe talking about it will help."

"Nothing is going to help with the dream. I didn't ask for your help with my subconscious mind."

"If it's something that is distressing your subconcious mind then it is also affecting your conscious mind. If the dream wasn't important to you, you certainly wouldn't be pacing back and forth like that. Do you think I'm going to do, Draco? Go tell the Daily Prophet that you are is suffering some stupid dream?"

"I'd rather not talk about the dream. Here," he got back into his bed, "I'll stop pacing."

Hermione eyed him and laid back on her pillow, falling back to sleep.

Draco stared up to the ceiling for a long time before he was able to fall asleep again.

_"FILTH! SCUM! HALF-BREEDS! YOU BEFOUL THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS! VILE CREATURES OF FILTH! BLOOD TRAITORS! LEAVE! LEAVE! GET OUT!"_

A female voice screamed from below, waking Draco from his sleep. He felt as if he had just fallen asleep only minutes ago, but judging by the amount of sunlight that pierced through the grimy window he had gotten a few hours sleep.

"Who is yelling? I thought this is the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. Why would she'd be screaming about vile creatures of filth," Draco asked groggily.

Hermione had put her pillow over her face to try and drown out the cries of Mrs. Black. A muffled voice replied, "That lovily voice would be the portrait of Mrs. Black in the hallway downstairs. Tonks probably knocked into something."

Shortly afterward there was a sharp knock on the door. Hermione answered, to reveal Potter and Lupin on the other side. They came in the room, both looked like they hadn't gotten much sleep the night before.

"So the interrogation begins," Draco sneered.

Potter glared at him, and Lupin shot a warning look at both the boys.

Lupin conjured two chairs with his wand and sat down. "Now, Mr. Malfoy, what brings you to seek the help of the Order of the Phoenix?"

Draco sighed. He was right this was going to be exactly like an interrogation, "My life is in danger since that night on the Astronomy Tower. My options were limited."

"What makes you think that the Order would be a safe haven for you, Malfoy," Potter asked.

"Unfortunatly, I don't know if this is a safe haven for me, Potter. I, however, have a better chance here than with the company that I used to associate with. I'm sure that you feel that whatever they put me through is well worth it. I, on the other hand, don't exactly think that this is the right time for my life to end," Draco answered steadily.

"Why did you stand down that night? Why didn't you kill Dumbledore when you had a chance to? Mind you I was there. I know what went on."

"I can't tell you why I didn't do it. I don't regret being in that tower. I don't regret trying. I needed that conversation with Dumbledore. Being raised the way that I was; I was bound to become a Death Eater. When my father failed the Dark Lord I practically jumped at the chance to replace my father. I was given the mission to kill Dumbledore, with the threat that if I should fail I'd have to watch my mother be raped and finally killed, and I would die a painfully violent death. It was the threat that shook me to the core. I couldn't fail. I worked and worked to find a way to kill Dumbledore. I didn't think I had a choice in the matter. At the time I don't think I would have chose differently. I needed those words from him, at the time when I realized I could not physically kill him, to help me see that I did have options open to me. That I had the choice to see things my own way, and not how I was told to see them."

"You mean to say that, Voldemort, actually let you become a Death Eater," Lupin asked in shock. The sound of the Dark Lord's name sent a cold chill down Draco's spine.

"Look," Draco pulled up his sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark, "All your suspicions were right, weren't they Potter?"

Lupin was astonded by the sight of the Dark Mark on the blonde's arm, "Why would Voldemort let an underage wizard become a Death Eater?"

"I was only supposed to be a Death Eater long enough to die."

Lupin shook his head at Malfoy's statement, "What was it that Dumbledore said that really made a difference?"

"When he said that I wasn't a killer. That was the first bell. The one that really opened my eyes was his offer that even after the way I had been working to kill him he still offed to help me. He said that the Dark Lord couldn't find someone if they are dead."

Lupin's eyes got big, "Dumbledore said that?"

"Yes he did. I don't know what he meant by it," Potter said.

Draco just nodded.

Potter spat, "Why are you willing to ask the Order for help. I don't see how after you hating everyone that wasn't a pureblood for so long."

Draco shrugged, "I was raised that way. I didn't know anything else. Dumbledore presented me with a new option. I took the chance. For the last month I've been living without magic in a Muggle world. I've made my own opinions about it."

"Which are," asked Lupin.

"Do you think that they are along the lines of the Dark Lord or of my father? If that were so, why the hell would I have gone to Granger of all people for help? If I thought the same as I had I would have gone to someone else," Draco looked over at Hermione while he spoke.

Lupin looked back and forth between Malfoy and Hermione then at Potter. "Well, Draco, I think that you should stay here, at least for a little while until we know what to do with you."

"Don't expect everyone here to be welcoming to you, Malfoy," Potter added.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Potter."

"You are for no reason to leave the house. Hermione is going to be held responsible for every move you make."

"Harry, woudln't that make it a little hard what with Bill's wedding coming up and the plans this summer," Hermione asked, finally speaking her piece.

"Hermione, I'm sorry," the look that Harry gave to the bushy haired girl was filled with compassion. He really did look sorry for her.

Lupin added, "Look Hermione, we'll work all of this out soon. Mr. Malfoy, it may be in your best intrest to not wander around the house too much. We have to figure something out to do with you and we're quite busy. If you and Hermione work on something to help you that would be most benifical for your sanity. We know what happens when someone is marooned in the house with nothing to ease the stress that this house causes. We also can't have you leaving. That Mark on your arm is very unsettling. We were lied to once, and we aren't keen to be lied to again. If you stay where we can watch you perhaps eventually trust can be found."


	10. Offical Babysitter

**Author's Note**: Okay this was a fun chapter to write. I was pissed with the last two chapters because I was feeling that there was OOCness left and right. I think I've done a decent job backing up any OOCness that was going on. Seriously let me know if I'm straying too much from how everyone is supposed to be acting and what not. I hate fics that are OOC, so I'd hate to be guilty of it myself. When you are writing sometimes it doesn't jump out an bite you like if you were reading it straight out. Sorry about rambling. I do plan on going through once the story is complete to edit it and all that jazz but my family is in the middle of a move so it's a little hectic right now to do it at the moment. So please forgive me. Ack and I'm writing a really long A/N so I'll stop for real now and let you guys get on with the good stuff.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or any related material, I however did think up this little diddy on my own.

* * *

As the two men left the room, Draco punched the wall. 

"This is bullshit, Granger! How does it feel to know that you are now offically my babysitter," Malfoy spat.

"You know that could have gone much worse. I'm sure Harry would have loved to beat you senseless," Hermione said with her hands on her hips.

"You wouldn't have let him do it, and you know it."

"What does that have to do with anything? No, I wouldn't have let him harm you, Malfoy."

"But you're not too good to do it, are you," his eyes were on her heavily.

"What are you talking about? I got you here, didn't I? You are where no Death Eater can find, right?"

"You have in the past. Who is to say you wouldn't in the future."

"A slap by a fourteen year old girl could hardly be called harmful. If I had any thoughts of bodily harm on you I would have made a neon sign saying 'Attack Draco Malfoy Here' over your door in the flat above the bookstore. What is wrong with you?"

"I guess I'm just working myself up. My nerves are pulled taut with the stess of everything. Congratulations, you are seeing a Malfoy lose it."

"I'm here to help you. I wouldn't just leave you for the wolves now that we are at Grimmauld Place. Even if Harry and Lupin didn't tell me to stay with you I would have. If you hadn't noticed when I put my mind on something I see it through."

"Why? Why did you say that you'd help me? I've done nothing to make you want to trust me, or even help me over the years that we've known each other. I've gone out of my way to condemn you and your friends. Still knowing all of this, you are helping me. I don't understand it."

"I wouldn't have helped you. There wouldn't have been enough Galleons in the world that would have swayed me. That is until you introduced me to Casper. I saw something that no other witch or wizard had seen before. If you can pretend to be someone like that you have it in you to be better than you once were. I don't expect to see the almost perfect Casper in you. I do, however, hope to see something like Casper in your real personality. Casper won my trust, Draco is getting there."

Draco dropped his eyes from the Gryffindor. She was definitely something else. Really someone that was one in a million. It was hard to believe that anyone could be so understanding or forgiving.

"Now what was it that Dumbledore said about not being able to find a dead man," Hermione said to change the subject.

Draco sat down on one of the chairs that Lupin had conjuredto thinkof how Dumbledore had put the statement. It was rather hard considering that he had done his best to forget those moments on the tower. "He said _'he cannot kill you if you are already dead. Come to the right side, and we can hide you more throughly than you can imagine'_ or something very close to that."

Hermione's brow wrinkled with Malfoy's recollection of that night's events. "This is a puzzle that I've never come up with. Do evenyou want to be hidden? You don't strike me as the type to hide in a dark corner and wait till the dust settles. Although it would bea very Slytherin thing to do.I'm going to need to go and grab my books from home. I'll be back shortly."

Malfoy just nodded, "Sure, I'll just stay here and play house until you get back."

"I shouldn't be long," and with that she was out the door.

Draco stared into nothingness for awhile. His life was on the verge of a major change. This was all his fault, from living to a Muggle, to being at the mercy of Hermione Granger was. _What the hell was the world coming to_, he thought. After being a Muggle, even for the short amount of time, he truely felt as if he had been lied to by his father. Muggles had a very different lifestyle, yes, but it made wizard life seem lazy. With a simple flick of a wrist you had your heart's desire. How hard was it to get up and do it yourself once and a while? He had learned so much in the month without magic.

At first, he had only wantedprotection from Hermione. Now that it was within his grasp, it wasn't what he wanted. Protection was how it all started, however, it wasn't all now. After seeing what exactly it was with to be involved with the Dark Lord Draco knew that he wasn't cut out for it. He would have been if his father hadn't gotten locked away into Azkaban. Then again, if his father hadn't failed the Dark Lord Draco wouldn't have been in the position that he now was in. He may very well be many things, but he knew when to repay a favor. Working with the Order would very well be repayment enough for Hermione's help.

The thought of working with the Order of the Phoenix didn't disturb him, surprisingly. It didn't send the same chill down his spine like when his aunt Bella annouced that he was to become a Death Eater. At the time of Bella's annoucement, he figured that the chills were pure excitement. However, with all that had happened since that night a year ago, he realised that chill had nothing to do with excitement. The pain of the initiation into the Death Eater ranks was terrible to remember, however, he never showed an ounce of pain or weakness to theinitiation. He felt that it was his place. He, at the time, was honored to be the youngest Death Eater. He never thought for a moment that he was only being used.

Draco felt an odd sence of contentment as he toyed with the idea of helping the Order. If the Order won the battle he'd be on the right side once the war was over. He'd be able to save his future. However, if the Dark Lord were to come out on top then, well, he was as good as dead to them whether he were with or against them. The odds were by far better if he kept his loyalties with the Order.

He came back to reality with a jolt as he heard muffled voices coming from the other side of the door. Draco got up silently to move closer to the door, so as to listen to what was being said. Itonly took a momentbefore he figured it was Lupin and Hermione on the other side of the door.

"Look Lupin, I'm sure about it, all right,"Hermione sounded respectfully defiant.

Lupin's voice was calm in response, "Just because you are sure doesn't mean that there isn't room for caution at the very least Hermione. All I'm asking is why do you feel that it's okay to trust him"

There was something like shifting feet, "I just know. I have been working close with him since I got home from school. Didn't I go over all of this last night?"

"I'm sorry, I'm finding it hard to believe that Draco Malfoy has come so far in a mere month. There has to be something stronger than just what you explained last night in the reasons for your trust in him. It could be vital for the Order to know. It's not going to be pretty when the rest find out. McGonagall may very well hit the roof with the blasphemy of having Dumbledore's would-be killer in the house. And wait until Harry tells Ron. You know this is going to break his heart, don't you?"

Hermione's quiet voice became swiftly angrier though it didn't raise it's volumein the slightest, "If my word isn't enough for you, or anyone else for that matter, why have you accepted me into the Order at all? And if McGonagall were to have a problem with it, she better bring her complaints up with Harry. The house is his, and since he's given Malfoy the protection that he has, she will have to deal with it. As for breaking Ron's heart! You have some nerve! What is it that you're doing to Tonks?"

"My personal life is not open for discussion!"

"Neither is mine!" There was a pause,"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say what I did. I saw something in him that I can't expain. There are many things that Malfoy is, but I trust him in this. I saw something in who he pretended to be that...well, I don't know. I trust him though. I'm going to help him with everything I can. I have to do what I think is right. Helping Malfoy, as insane as it sounds, is what I think is right."

Lupin made a sound some where between a grunt and a cough, "I trust you Hermione. Even if I can't trust Malfoy, I trust you." There were sounds of footsteps leading toward the staircase and a sigh from Hermione.

Draco made to pace across the floor so the girl wouldn't think that he had listened to her conversation.

"It's time to get started, Malfoy." Hermione said shortly dropping the huge bag onto the floor, causing dust to fly up in the air.

"You look like you are angry. You could have just as easily told me to bugger off, you know."

She rolled her eyes, "And have your death on my consious? I think not. Anyway I swung by your flat and brought you this. I thought it would help with your dreams."

Draco stared in amazement that Hermione was offering him his knife.


	11. Trouble in the Kitchen

**Author's Note:** Sorry guys that it took forever to write this chapter. I'm going to be moving on Tuesday. So I won't be able to get to a computer until late in the week. I'm sorry. I'm falling apart inside leaving all that I've known for hte lsat 7 years. So if the chapter sucks, that is the reason. Anyway have fun and review.

**Disclaimer:** I thought I told you already I don't own a damned thing. Okay well the plot line here is out of my head but well...

* * *

The two long hours that Draco spent pouring over a book that could have possibly given some sort of answer to Dumbledore's riddle was nothing but gibberish to him. What good would a stupid spell book that they had used in Flitwick's class be to him. But, even still he flipped lazily through the huge volume.

"Hermione, I'm going to need some sort of nourishment if I'm going to be any help to you," Draco said with a strech to releave the pressure on his back and neck.

Hermione gave a look that said that the last thing that she wanted was to put down the books for food, "Malfoy, don't you want to get to the bottom of this mystery? I mean this has got to be important for you."

"Sure, but if I die from hunger then pouring over these books for an answer isn't going to do much good now is it?"

"Honestly, you sound like Ron."

"Do not compare me to that Weasel. And I'm sure that you could use something to eat, too. I can't have you wasting away either if you're going to be helping me."

"Well thank you, Casper. I know that remark wasn't something that Malfoy would make."

Malfoy laughed, it was a sound that seemed odd to him, "Maybe you just don't know Malfoy well enough. Come on."

Hermione gave a regretful glance at the book that she had in her lap, dog-earing it so not to lose her place when she returned. They made their way down the flights of stairs. Hermione lead the way so she could head off the worst of the confrontations that could be in the path of the kitchen.

They walked into the kitchen and thankfully only Harry was there. Harry looked up and grunted a greeting seeing that Malfoy was also with his best friend. He was fiddling with a mirror. Draco kept the comments that he had to himself. It wouldn't be in his best intrest to insult Potter openly in Potter's house.

"We just needed some food, Harry. We'll get out of your hair shortly."

"That may be best. Ron is coming over soon. I don't think it'd be wise to break the news of our alliance with Malfoy, with him in the room. I'm sure sparks would fly," Harry made eye contact with the blond, "Not that that would be a bad thing."

Draco felt the dangerously hot blade of anger course through his veins, but managed to remain quiet testing every ounce of self control that the boy had.

"Harry. Please stop," Hermione said, going through cupboards for food.

Potter gave her a look then went back to staring at the mirror. Draco went to help Hermione. They conversed a little quietly. Malfoy felt extremely out of place int he the house, being in the kitchen only amplified the feeling of discomfort. If it weren't for Hermione's help he'd tear the damned Boy-who-Lived to a million pieces.

It was halfway through Draco's second sandwich when all hell broke lose. Ron Weasley walked into the kitchen, and upon seeing the unmistakable blond hair of Draco Malfoy he turned purple with rage.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT DOING HERE?"

"BLOOD! FILTH!"

"Ronald calm down! Look you've upset Mrs. Black. Sit down, take a breath, and we'll explain everything," Hermione said standing up.

"CALM DOWN? HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN MALFOY IS HERE?"

"Ron, stop it. He's here under my protection."

Weasley stared at his friend with his mouth open, obviously too dumbfounded to put together words.

Potter stood and made his way to the red head, "Come on mate, just sit down I'll get you a firewhiskey and maybe you'll be better with some liquor in you."

"I don't need whiskey. I want to know why in the name of Merlin is Malfoy in this house. And why you are allowing this Harry?"

"I don't like this any more than you do, Ron. However when has Hermione ever been wrong before?"

"She thought your Firebolt was hexed by Sirius and it wasn't"

"I was right about that Ron. Sirius did give Harry that broom. We didn't know until much later that Sirius was innocent."

"Well you were wrong about Crockshanks chasing Scabbers."

"And I guess you've forgotten that Scabbers turned out to be Wormtail," Harry pointed out.

Ron looked back and forth between his two friends and then to Malfoy, "Hermione you have to be under the Imperius Curse to be helping that ferret."

"Look Weasel, I haven't used an Unforgivable on Granger. She's helping me and you're just going to have to deal with it, got it?"

"I can't believe you would even think that, Ron! I am not under any spell."

"There is no other explanation for it," Ron said.

Harry put a hand on Ron's shoulder, "Lupin and I've already discussed the possiblity. We've agreed that Hermione is doing this on her own free will. I trust Hermione, even if I don't trust Malfoy. He didn't kill Dumbledore. That's his only saving grace."

"He didn't kill Dumbledore only because he chickened out at the last moment," Ron exclaimed.

Upon hearing what Weasley said Draco was up and across the room with his wand at the boy's neck.

"Draco stop!" Hermione pleaded urgently. The fiery anger was burning in his eyes, the last thing he wanted to do was to stand down. He wanted to blast the damn Weasley in to the next millennium. Fighting the urge to smite the boy, he slowly lowered his wand. Hermione's help was too vital to it blown on the retard.

"I can't take this! I've walked into another universe. Malfoy is listening to Hermione,and she's protecting him! I'm going home so I can wake up an find out this was just a bad dream," Ron turned and left.

Harry looked at Hermione, "I hope you feel happy with yourself. You just broke his heart." With that, Potter left the room to follow his friend.

Hermione's eyes instantly filled up with tears, and ran up to her room. Malfoy was on her heels. He didn't have anything to say. Crying girls just weren't his thing, but he didn't want to be left alone in the kitchen where more havoc would be caused for sure.

Once they were safely in their room Hermione broke down completely flopped across her bed. The tears came fast and hard. She was hysterical, and Draco just stared at her helplessly. Finally, after watching her continue with her breakdown he walked over to her to sit down on the bed next to her. Uncertainly he put an arm around Hemrione's shoulders. He had seen it in a movie that he had seen with Hermione while he was working with Miss Julia.

Hermione pulled away from him. Her tears stopped just as fast as they started. She started pacing the room in a full rant.

"What are you trying to pull? You come bounding into my life as a sweet great guy then drop the bomb that you are really, well, you. Then you've just about complained about everything that I've done thus far in order to help you," Hermione's voice was shakey and hysterical.

Draco got up to look her in the eye placing his hands on her shoulders, "Look, I know it's tough on you. You had the choice to tell me to go to hell. You didn't. I know that that it's killing you that your friends aren't exactly here for you. I know that you can't call me a friend and I wouldn't be so keen on calling what we have a friendship. But I'm here for you and I have to be. It's in my nature to complain. Don't take it personal. You have know idea how much it means to me that you're helping me. You are the strongest person I know. I'm not going to compliment you, I will tell you the truth, though. I doubt that you'll even get a thank you out of me. But I'll always be in your debt, Hermione. Whether you continue to help me or not. I owe my life you."

Hermione stared at Draco blankly. He was full of all sorts of surprises. "What are you playing at? You are going to ruin my life. My two best friends hate me. Why am I putting it all on the line to save you?"

"That's a question that you're going to have to ask yourself. One thing that I've always know about you, though, is you fight for what's right. No matter who disbelieves you."

"How do you know?"

"I watch people. How else do you think I choose to come to you? If I really thought that you were going to turn me over to the Ministry I wouldn't have made my presence known to you. I'd at least have an ocean between me and the Death Eaters if I didn't come to you. I know that you fight for what you know to be right. Trust your insticts, Hermione."

"I don't think I can handle it this time," fresh tears started to stream from Her chocolate colored eyes.

"You can do it."

Hermione nodded and wipped the tears from her eyes. She took a step closer to Malfoy and kissed him on the cheek, "How do you what to say when my best friends never did?"

Draco could only stand there, unable to move from the utter shock of what he had just said to her, and how she reacted.


	12. A Break

**Author's Note:** Sorry guys it took so long to get this chapter up but my family and I just moved, and we only just got the computer up and running in thelast week or so. But there is good news in the long wait, the next chapter is almost done so you'll only have to wait a day or two for the next installment. I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of the Harry Potter legacy and my sincerest thanks to JKR for gracing us with the great stories.

* * *

The days drug by as Draco and Hermione spent every waking moment to figuring outthe riddle that Dumbledore had set. Tension had also been steadily rising since the episode in the kitchen. Granger kept quiet for the most part. When she did open her mouth to say something it was strictly just on the task before them. It bothered Draco to be stuck, not only in the disturbingly sinister Black House, but with nothing at all to ease the heaviness of the silence.

Time didn't seem to carry the same weightin the Black House as it did in the real world. He guessed that he had been there about a week. Then again it could have been a day or a year. There was really no telling. The dream still came to him every night. The new cuts on his arm told him that it had been about a week.

The musty air of the house was stifling and stagnant. All he wanted was to take a walk. He hadn't tasted fresh air since the night that he had arrived. He couldn't concentrate on finding answers in his current environment.

He closed the copy of Advanced Potion Making he was studying with a snap. He stood up and stretched. Glancing at his only companion on enemy territory, he shook his head. She was beating herself up over the whole situation. Of course that's what would happen. She was never at her best when Potter and Weasel didn't agree with her. He wanted to do something about it, just to make his close quarters with the girl more bearable. Maybe she needed fresh air too… Maybe he'd be able to talk her into a walk. She looked like she needed it. Everything about her gave the impression that she was wilting like a flower that was lacking seriously of sunlight.

"Granger, why don't we take a break? We've been going over these books over and over and there is nothing yet that we've uncovered that's going to get us anywhere."

"We can't take a break. We've got to be close to finding something. Maybe you over looked a potion that could help you."

"If I have over looked a potion, you've over looked the potion about twenty times, Granger. Maybe there are some books that the Blacks have that are somewhere in this damned house. I doubt that what Dumbledore had in mind was in some school book. Take a break."

Anger flashed through Hermione's eyes. She slammed the book shut, "I'm not some house elf that you can just order around, Malfoy. Do I have to remind you that you came to me for help? If you don't like it, please, walk out the door. It sure would be a load off my mind if the Death Eaters find you."

"You were the one to agree to this whole mess. It's just as much your fault we're in this predicament as it is my fault. Take a break, maybe with a clear head we'll find something. Or maybe we've already found something and we're too worked up over finding it that we haven't realized it yet. I'd like a walk myself, I don't know about you."

Hermione paled, but the fire didn't quite leave her eyes, "You can't take a walk. Not outside at least. I know that you don't really want to hear it but you sound like Harry when you put it like that. He's always on my case about me working too hard. Okay the house should be empty. Who ever isn't on duty for the Order is at Bill Weasley's wedding. I doubt that there are any books here from when the Black's lived here. We've just about wiped the place out of their old things… but I guess it wouldn't hurt to look."

Sure enough the house was quiet. There wasn't a soul around but for the two of them.

"You know, Granger, I've been thinking," Draco started.

"Malfoy, really, you shouldn't think, it's bad for your pureblooded brain," Hermione interrupted.

"I'll get you for that. But as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted: I can't believe that you'd be so cruel to a Muggle and trick them with Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. I mean you didn't _know_ I was me when you did that. If I had been an average boring Muggle you could have really scared me."

The Gryffindor cracked the faintest hint of a smile, "It was just a bit of fun. You got to see a part of me that very few people see. With all the things that's going on in the wizarding world. When I'm out of school and detached from the Wizarding world I have to get away, forget, or something. I'd fall apart at the seams if I didn't have fun at my parent's house, and then I'll be no help for anyone. And it's not like it really was that bad. I could have always passed them off as a joke brand of jelly beans."

"No, I think I would have really been scarred for life if I were a Muggle."

She just shook her head in reply. Granger led the way into a sitting parlor that Draco hadn't seen before, however, that wasn't surprising seeing as how after the incident in the kitchen the week before he hadn't left the room unless it was truly necessary. The room was scantily furnished with things that maybe fifty years ago would have be nice, but now the couch was torn at the seems threatening to spill out the padding. The drapes hung miserably on the windows that were so dingy it was hard to tell what color they originally were. There was a pair of empty glass fronted cabinets on either side of a large fireplace.

Draco was wondering what on Earth could have been in the cabinet before the Order of Phoenix ransacked the Black's house for their own purposes, when Hermione said, "So here are what's left of the books that were in the house." She motioned to two bookshelves on the adjacent wall. "Be careful with handling the books I'm not so sure if we ever did get all of the nastiness out of the shelves. Or if anything has reclaimed them."

The two went diligently to the task of looking the shelves for anything that could remotely help in their search. At first, it looked like the quest would turn up nothing new, and luckily the only thing that had reclaimed the shelves were a few harmless spiders. However, after nearly an hour of looking Draco came across a book on the uses of blood and bloodlines. It seemed far fetched, but seemed worth a shot. Hermione, too, had found a few books that looked somewhat promising.

With a renewed hope of finding answers the pair made their way to the kitchens upon Draco's request. Well more like a demand. A change of scenery was vital for his spirit. Of course he really wanted outside, but with things as they were, his life was more important than fresh air. And with Granger's short temper it wasn't good to press the matter. He had pressed it as far as it would go for the time being. Living with her had hindered his instincts to push her until she broke.

Actually he was surprised that he was getting along with the bushy haired Gryffindor as well as he had been. _Maybe the month or so that he was masquerading as a Muggle really ruined me_, he considered. That couldn't be right. He actually felt that he had done the right thing. Dumbledore had complicated his life with the riddle and offer of help; however, this was where he was meant to be. He could deal with whatever his future held on his terms. That wouldn't have been an option if his father hadn't got locked up in Azkaban. Maybe he had something to be thankful for from Lucius, after all.

Draco looked at Hermione. He really did owe her so much for her help.

"So I can't believe that Fleur Delacour married a Weasley," he said breaking the silence finally while they were making their lunch.

"What do you have against the Weasley's, Malfoy?"

"It's just the fact that they have red hair...and Weasel is a jackass."

The girl rolled her eyes, "You realize that you're on our side of the war now?"

"Does that mean I have to like them?"

"You could at least be civil."

"Yeah, being civil isn't in my nature."

"And neither is asking for help."

"You're right. However, seeking help is in my nature if it'll save my neck."

"You are insufferable, Draco."

"I know."

Hermione smacked Draco's arm in almost a playful way, "I don't know why I agreed to this."

"Because you're secretly in love with me."

"When I have feelings of love for you Malfoy I'll kiss Buckbeak."

"Who?"

"The hippogriff that tried to kill you in our third year."

"Didn't that hippogriff get killed?"

"Please use proper grammar."

"Seriously though, didn't the Ministry kill it?"

"No, I saved Buckbeak, right after I smacked you. The hippogriff is in one of the bedrooms upstairs."

Draco's eyes got as big as saucers, "It's what?"

"Yeah, I'll let the two of you catch up on old times if you want. He misses you."

"Shut up, Granger."

To his complete surprise his companion laughed. He was astonished to find that he missed hearing her laugh. The sound was infectious he was laughing, too.


	13. Tonk's News

**Author's Note**: I told you that I was working on the 13th chapter. I've missed righting so much. Now that I'm pretty much settled the updates shouldn't be too far inbetween. So guys I hope you like this chapter, and I'm glad that you were all patient for the long hiatus. Thanks a million.

**Disclaimer**: When I own the Harry Potter, skittles will really rain from rainbows and we will all live in ginger bread houses.

* * *

After lunch the two made their way back up to their room with their new books. As the time went by Draco's renewed hope dissipated. The books didn't seem to be much help. It seemed like a decent idea. At least he got out of the room for a bit. It wasn't the fresh air that he'd really wanted, but it was something. It had alleviated the tenseness that was flowing between the two of them, and that was much better for his concentration.

Draco's eyes were just about to droop to sleep when something in the book in his lap caught his eye.

"_Grindelwald often used his blood as a magical bond between himself and his closest followers. This bond allowed him the ability to pinpoint the whereabouts of anyone of his followers. The use of his blood was essential because his blood would flow along with his follower's blood thus creating a path to each of their psyches. With his blood mingling with that of his followers he could easily find a traitor among his ranks. It is said that only the blood of his mortal enemy could nullify the effects."_

"Hermione, I've found something. This is it," Draco thrust the book into her lap. He pointed out the passage.

Hermione's lips moved as she read. Slowly she looked up into Draco's eyes, "I don't believe it! But this doesn't explain what Dumbledore had said, Malfoy. No one would have to die for this to work. Or fake a death. If it's what I think this means." There was something akin to excitement in her voice. She jumped up and an awkward moment passed between the two for she went to hug him, then realized she was about to hug Malfoy she just stood there stupidly.

The blond was quick to cover up the awkward moment with, "Potter would have to give some of his blood to me, and the Mark would be useless to the Dark Lord."

"Do you have to call Voldemort the "Dark Lord"?"

The sound of the name sent a cold wave of fear down the Slytherin's spine, "Do you have to call him by his name?"

"Fear in the name causes fear in the thing itself."

"There is reason to fear Him."

"Yes, that's true, but I refuse to give him that power over me."

_She was definitely a strong person_, he thought. "Well, old habits are hard to break. He has been the "Dark Lord" my whole life."

"I'll bring what you've found up to Harry and Remus tomorrow morning. I can't bring myself to tell them tonight. Good times are too far and in between these days to bring them crashing back to reality so soon."

Draco just nodded. He stretched out on his bed. He was glad he finally had some sort of answer. It was just a matter of time now before he could get his mother out of harm's way. Things were falling in to place at long last. He'd be able to get out and get some fresh air finally.

"Wait, this doesn't make any sense, Malfoy. If all we have to do is have you and Harry do the whole blood brother thing then why didn't Dumbledore suggest that of Professor Snape?"

"How do you know he didn't? Snape was never on your side; he would have turned it down and made some sort of excuse for not accepting it."

"But why would Dumbledore say what he did to you on the tower if it could be as simple as having a bit of Harry's blood?"

"Do you think that Dumbledore would offer Harry's blood to just anyone without Harry's consent? There may be another way to get the Dark—He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named off my tail. Death would do it, however I'm not so keen on the idea of death."

Hermione nodded and started pacing, deep in thought. There came a sharp rapping on the door that interrupted her. She crossed the room quickly to answer the door. It was a very distressed looking Tonks.

"What's wrong Tonks," Hermione asked worriedly.

Tonks walked into the room and looked Draco in the eye, "I'm sorry, Malfoy. I have some bad news. I want to be the one to tell you because she was my aunt. I really did love her though we never shared the same views on life," Tonks's eyes filled with tears though they never fell. "I'm sorry, your mother, Narcissa…she…she's gone."

It felt as if a ton of bricks had fell on him. Draco didn't know what to say or do. He was so close to finding the answers to save the both him and his mother, but he'd taken too long. It was all for nothing. His mother was dead.

"How?" His voice was near inaudible.

Tonks sat down on the edge of Draco's bed, "She was found by one of the house elves in you house. It looks like it was the Avada Kedavra. The Ministry is all over your house right now trying to find answers. I'll let you know when they have found something. I was at the scene but they sent me home because I'm related to her. Conflict of interest or something they said. I'm so sorry Malfoy." Her voice was hollow and her eyes were dangerously close to tears.

Draco nodded. He couldn't breathe. He was starting to panic. It was too late for everything. He was worthless. He didn't save his mother. It was his fault she was gone. Nothing mattered anymore. Before he knew what he was doing he was up and out of the room. He needed to leave. He had to make the Dark Lord pay for what he had done. Logic was failing him.

Hermione upon seeing him make a beeline to leave, she was on his heels. They had gotten too far to throw it all out now.

"Stop, Draco. Where are you going?"

He heard Granger speak, what she said didn't mean anything to him. Words were gibberish. He had to get his revenge.

"Malfoy! You can't do anything about it now. You'll be killed too. Stop!"

He kept going he was to the second floor and turning the corner to get to the ground level. Nothing was going to stop him. If he died in the process, then all the better. He couldn't live with the knowledge that he had caused his mother's death.

There was a tug at his arm. He turned to scream at the unfortunate soul that was trying to hinder his exit, "Let me go," Draco's voice was menacing.

"I can't," Granger's eyes were pleading.

"They have to pay for what they've done. Let me go." He was getting angrier as the seconds ticked by.

"You're on the side that will have all of them pay. Don't walk out that door. With our help we can get them. If you walk out that door you're as good as dead."

"I signed my death certificate when I couldn't kill Dumbledore." Draco ripped his way out of the girl's grip.

He cleared the rest of the steps with a cat like pace. His mind was set; someone had to pay for the murder.

The last thing he heard as he walked out the door was Granger's voice pleading for him to stop.


	14. In Shock

**Author's Note**: Here's the next chapter. Not that you really needed telling. But hope you enjoy this one. I enjoyed writing this one quite a bit. Okay well no more talk about me. Read and Review. Oh no, I've resorted to asking for reviews...hangs head in shame

**Disclaimer: This is just how I'd do the story if Harry Potter was mine. But alas it is not.**

**

* * *

**The night air of July hit Malfoy hard. It made him feel dizzy for a moment of two before he could adjust fully. He had no clue where to go or where he was. Where had he been? He knew he was with Granger. But where was it that he'd been? Every time his mind almost closed in on where Granger had taken him, the memory recoiled into a dark corner of his mind. He couldn't remember which direction that Hermione had led him to get to where ever the hell he had been. 

The boy was too much in shock to think straight. The anger that coursed through his veins was controlling him. Wandering aimlessly down the maze of streets somewhere in the London area, Draco was daring anyone or anything to find him.

Street lights flickered above the blonde's head but the boy kept going. He hoped that a Death Eater would find him. Life no longer seemed worth it. He ruined everything. No, his father ruined everything. Lucius was a failure in everyway. He was a man that showed nothing but anger and hatred. He certainly never won any father of the year awards. His mother on the other hand, well she wasn't an angel, but she tried. And now she was gone.

Nothing about his surroundings were familiar. He'd been wandering for a while now, how long though he had no idea. Draco figured be clear soon enough. Suddenly his left arm exploded with pain. The sudden shock seemed to bring him crashing back to reality. The pain meant that the Dark Lord was trying to zero in on his location. Turning around he really needed to figure out where he was and where he would go. The Manor was his first thought.

"_The Ministry is all over your house…"_ Tonks' voice echoed through his mind. He turned it down instantly. The Ministry would lock him up in a cell right next to his father's surely if they got him. He couldn't exactly exact his revenge from Azkaban. Then the thought of been cellmates with his father for all eternity wasn't all that appealing. He could always pay a visit his ever so loving Aunt Bella. Of course she'd probably be glued to the Dark Lord's hip fawning over him.

Draco let out a frustrated growl. _Where in the name of Merlin am I_, he thought desperately. He cursed Granger for taking him to that forsaken place. It was all for nothing. He might as well be dead now that his family was gone.

Draco continued to make his way aimlessly toward what he thought was the direction of London. The pain shooting through his arm was staggering, but he welcomed the pain. It was something that let him know that he was still alive.

There were footsteps behind him. Draco could just smirk. He hoped that it was a Death Eater. It would just be a matter of time before he'd be with his mother. But before he gave up to death, he'd give that son of a bitch that was following him a hell of a fight. His fingers closed over his wand.

The night was getting darker and the streetlights all went out all at once. He wasn't surprised. He almost expected it. He turned to face the one following him.

It was his Aunt Bellatirx. If he was stunned to see her, he didn't let it show. Being a Malfoy taught him not to show any weakness to one's enemy.

"Aunt Bella, what ever are you doing here," Draco said sarcastically.

"You have been called to the Dark Lord's side and you've ignored his call, Draco. He is not pleased. You must go and make amends to him. Maybe he will spare you."

The boy laughed cynically at his aunt, "You know as well as I that He will not spare my life. He will kill me if He hasn't sent you to do the job for him."

"Whatever do you mean? I wouldn't raise a finger to harm my only nephew. Draco, come. He calls."

"Who killed Mother?"

"She had it coming. She was dealt with the same way that anyone that defies the Dark Lord is handled. Now before you end up the same, you had better come with me. Now,"

Hearing Bellatrix's unfeeling way of talking about his mother he lost it. He couldn't see straight for the way she was speaking. He realized in that moment what he had gotten himself into. He couldn't believe that he had walked out of…where ever the hell he was.

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Don't be thickheaded, you're coming with me."

"I don't think so."

"You were the last chance to repair the damage that your parents had done to the Malfoy name. Only it looks like you are more pathetic than either of them ever could have been."

"Don't speak about Mother that way."

"What way? That she pled for her life like a disgusting little Mudblood before I killed her? Deal with the fact that your parents are pathetic scum."

"She didn't plead for her life." He was close to losing control of his anger.

"How would you now. It was sickening witnessing my own sister blubbering like a filthy Mudblood. She deserved death to the way she defied the Dark Lord."

With those words from his aunt, he raised his wand with lighting fast reflexes, "_Crucio_!" Bellatrix was a half second too late to defend herself. Draco watched her whither in pain unfeelingly. He held her in the curse for a long time. He couldn't hear her screams, he just wanted her to suffer for the what she had done.

"_Stop it Draco."_ A female voice that seemed to come from inside his head whispered. He lifted his wand from his aunt, as if waiting for the voice to tell him to stop. Slowly she got up. A trickle of blood ran down from the older woman's nose. She wiped it away.

"That's impressive, Draco. You meant it. You could've done well at the side of the Dark Lord. But I can't let you get away with what you've done."

Again before she could raise her wand a beam of red light struck her in the chest. She fell and didn't move. At the same time something covered him. Draco felt the instinct to fight his captor. A hand covered his mouth. In the dim light of the stars above he could just make out Granger's face. His eyes narrowed at the girl, and then he felt so weak.

Draco let the bushy haired girl lead him away. He couldn't fight with her. The spell had drained him to where he could hardly stand up straight. He just let her lead him. He heard Bellatrix's cries of frustration and threats to get even with him soon, though they were now a block away. It meant nothing to him. He almost wanted his aunt to kill him, but he didn't have the strength to do anything but follow Granger. Somewhere in the deep part of his mind he was thankful that she had been there.

He didn't know how long it took to get back to the house. It seemed like forever to him. In the house she led him upstairs to their room. Granger hadn't uttered a word; she just pulled him up the stairs one at a time. Once they were safely in the room she removed what it was that covered them, and set him on his bed. From there he sat and stared into nothingness. He couldn't move, he didn't want to move. There was no meaning to life. He could stay there forever and let his body rat away.

Draco didn't know, or care, how long he had sat on the bed before gentle hands laid him down. A pillow was under his head and a blanket was pulled over him. There were sounds that buzzed in his ears. It could have been voices or it could have been the vastness of silence. Sometime after that he slipped to a heavy sleep.

_A thick layer of mist hung in the air, making sight impossible. The evil laughter and blood-curdling screams that filled the darkness sent cold fear snaking up Draco's spine. He could feel the bodiless hands reaching out to him, pleading for him to make the suffering end. Draco ran breathless through the misty darkness. He was familiar with the path where he was headed, he couldn't see the Woman, not now. Fighting to get off the path he was on, the unsettling evil voice started laughing at him, taunting and mocking him as he desperately tried to stray from the path. Try as he might there was no getting away from the voice or his path._

_Before he could brace himself for the upsetting sight of the Woman in White, he was forced to stop and look upon Her. The Woman in White was hanging there in her blood-soaked noose, swaying back and forth mockingly. Slowly the Woman's image faded and Hermione Granger's body replaced the Woman's._

_The lifeless eyes of Hermione looked straight into his soul as she accused, "You did this to me, Draco. I will make you pay for what you have done." _

_Then Hermione's body faded and his mother's body was hanging in its place. His mother never uttered a word, but her eyes held more hate and disappointment than he'd ever seen. It was understood to him that it was his fault._

Draco woke up with a start. His hand went straight to where he kept his knife underneath his mattress. It was gone. The knife was the only thing that could cure his mind of the images of his mother hanging from that noose. He felt nauseous. The events of the night came rushing back to him. Then the tears started to fall.


	15. Harry's Responce

**Author's Note**: Here's the next chapter. Read and enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I'm still waiting for the skittles to rain from the sky. Until then I own nothing of Harry Potter.

* * *

Draco never did get back to sleep that night. The shock of his mother's death and Aunt Bella's confession wore off about the same time the tears did. He wanted his knife, but it was gone. He had searched the room and even _Accio_ed it to no avail. He had half a mind to wake up Granger just yell at her for taking it. However, he wanted to be alone with his thoughts more so. He'd make sure that the girl knew that if she ever touched his things again she'd pay dearly for it.

He paced softly back and forth across the room he slowly worked out his options and the possibilities of what could happen. He knew that with the Order he was in the perfect position to exact his revenge. Even if he died in the process he'd be able to deal with death if he fought against those that were behind his mother's death. She may be disappointed with his decisions up until this point, but it he had done the only thing that he could have done under the circumstances with both of their well-beings in mind. If she was turning in her grave at the moment knowing that he was in the presence of Mudbloods and blood traitors it just was too bad. There was no turning back now. Especially since the Death Eaters took her out.

The Order was the only place that he could be safe. However, it wasn't necessary anymore. He only wanted to kill each and every Death Eater. They were behind his mother's death; he had to make them suffer. He'd show the Order that he was on their side. Draco smirked at himself. He was back where he was before he was up in that tower with Dumbledore; he had no choice in the matter. This was the only way, the only choice.

It was some time later and many laps done when Granger woke up. With a yawn and a stretch she greeted Draco tentatively. She obviously didn't want to say something and trigger him to another unstable state like he was in the night before.

"How are you doing this morning," she asked softly.

"I would have been better if my mother hadn't been killed by her sister, or if I had had my knife. Don't touch my things again, Granger."

"I didn't have time to hide anything, Malfoy. I had exactly enough time to grab an invisibility cloak from Harry, and catch up to you. If anything of yours was taken you should take it up with someone else."

"An invisibility cloak? That's how you got me away? That seems a little too simple."

"You left so fast in such a state of shock and anger that really coming up with a plan before you got killed wasn't really an option. It was that Unforgivable that you did on Bellatrix that really saved our necks. My Stunning Charm really wouldn't have been effective enough to get us away unscathed."

"Why did you go after me?"

Granger hesitated, "We had worked too long and too hard to let it all go to waste so quickly. And…I still have hope for you. We've come very close to some answers that can help you. If you're still willing to receive my help, I'm still willing to give it. I think now there could very well be reason for Harry to believe in your change more so than before. However, if you wish to leave you can do so. I just wanted you to be able to make the choice when you were in a rational state of mind."

Draco nodded, "My reasoning for being here has only been strengthened since last night. I couldn't save the one that I wanted to save, but I can't continue to believe in the things that the people who killed her believed in."

"You haven't hated Muggles or Muggle-borns since you were in that tower," Hermione said softly.

"No, I've been questioning why I had hated them; it's not quite the same as not hating them. But I guess for all intents and purposes you are right. Now where is that Scar-head at? We have things to discuss."

Hermione sighed and threw her coverlet off her. She walked over to the door and opened it. To Draco's surprise there was Harry in a very uncomfortable position sleeping propped up on the doorframe.

"What the hell is he doing sleeping right there? Isn't your word enough for them," Draco was livid that Potter was keeping guard at the door.

"Harry, wake up. Malfoy is awake. We have things to discuss with you," she gently shook Potter awake then directed her attention back to Draco. "Harry is here on my request. It was more of a suicide watch than putting you on lock down."

"What are you talking about?"

"The last thing I wanted was for you to run out of this house when you weren't thinking clearly and get yourself killed or kill yourself for the same reason. I was just looking out for you, Malfoy."

Draco only nodded. He couldn't dispute her reasoning behind it all. He wouldn't have done it if he was in her position, but he appreciated it all the same.

Potter, once in the room with the door shut behind him, looked from Draco to his friend. "Well, what was it that you had to discuss with me?"

"We think we've found an answer to keeping Malfoy off Voldemort's radar."

"What's a radar?"

Potter looked at Draco in disbelief at the boy's comment, then went on to Hermione, "What have you found out that could help him. What has it got to do with me? How do you know that this is it?"

"I'm trying Harry, calm down. We found that the dark wizard Grindelwald used his own blood to track down those in his inner circle to find traitors and to track them. With the blood of his mortal enemy was rumored to break his hold on them."

"How do we know that Voldemort uses his blood when he gives Death Eaters their Mark?"

"I was there Potter. I'm fairly sure I wouldn't want your blood in with mine if there were ways around it," Draco said.

"Harry, come on, I know you aren't anything close to

Potter seemed to pale ever so slightly as Hermione's words sunk in. "Do you really think that it would work? If it is possible why do you think Dumbledore wouldn't have suggested it before he…"

"Would he have offered your blood without having your consent first? I don't think he would have. You would know better than I would, however," Hermione replied.

Draco almost laughed, watching the wheels turn in Potters head turn and confirm what Granger had been saying.

"If I do decide to do this, how will I know if you really want this, Malfoy?"

"My aunt just killed my mother. She and every other one of them have to pay for her death," the Slytherin responded simply.

Harry sat for awhile staring at the floor. "Do you think that it'll work Hermione? I have quite a bit on my plate as it is. I trust you. Malfoy if you are seriously on our side now, trust will come eventually. I'm willing to do. Just don't make me regret it. I was in the tower with you. If Dumbledore was willing to help you and a second chance I will do the same."

Draco nodded. It was a better reaction than he was expecting from the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Okay now that we are all on the same page. I'm going to get working on the actual spell that we'll need, if any spell will be needed, and of course what the best way to do this. The full moon is a little less than a week away. I'm pretty sure that will be the time when we'll have to do this. I promise Harry as soon as things get sorted out with Malfoy I'll help you in anyway that I can."

"I appreciate that Hermione, but, Malfoy, if you are serious; I think you could be helpful as well. The Malfoy's are one of the longest standing pureblooded wizarding families, correct?"

"Of course we are," Draco sounded almost offended.

"Well, do you know if there are any old artifacts that may have been…well…We can discuss it further after we get you sorted out," Potter said and made a move to leave the room.

"Potter, have you got something of mine?"

"Yes I do."

"I want it back."

"I can't give you the knife back, Malfoy."

"It's mine, _Potter._"

"And you are in my house. I won't let you have it while you share a room with Hermione."

"I've had it long enough now that if I were to use it to harm her I would have done it already."

"Unfortunately, I can't know that you have it and sleep soundly. Let me think it over and maybe you'll get it on the full moon," with that he left the room.


	16. Changing Sides

**Author's Note:** Due to a major family emergency I couldn't update this chapter as quickly as I would have liked. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I'm just a mooch off the great JK Rowling.

* * *

Draco hated the waiting. Since Potter had agreed to give his blood to help, all there was to do was wait. The house was all in a buzz. He hadn't been out of the room anymore than he had been before the alliance, but he could feel it in the walls. He knew that he was the chief topic of conversation. The Order must be particularly annoyed that Harry was going to help him.

The things that Potter said about Draco possibly being helpful made his mind race. He didn't for a second think that it was just ordinary Ordery things. Potter wouldn't muddy his feet with anything less than getting the Dark Lord himself, Malfoy was sure. Over the days he wondered what on earth Potter wanted from him. Everything did have a price after all. He had pestered Granger about it for the first two days. After she threatened to shove a Probity Probe in a very uncomfortable place he stopped. He didn't think that she'd really do it, but it was obvious that it wouldn't be in his best interest to continue asking about it.

It turned out the spell needed to dissolve the Dark Mark's power had to be done on the 4th quarter of the moon's phase. It wasn't often that a spell that had to bee performed in sync with the moon cycles was performed on the quarter moon it was usually the full or new phase. However, in order to get the Dark Lord's blood had to be drawn out with the moon, and as the moon grew to full Potter's blood would be firmly in place when the Dark Lord's blood once had been. It was frustrating because it meant that he had to wait even longer and patience was never in Draco's vocabulary.

The only thought that kept the boy sane thought the long hours and days of waiting was that he'd soon get revenge on Bellatrix. He would shatter her until there was nothing, _nothing_ left. He could deal with the waiting when his mind was going over every single way that he could kill his aunt. How he would make her squirm and plead for him to end her suffering, to beg for death. A deadly smirk always crossed his lips when he toyed with the ways. Oh how he wished he could kill her now, but he had to abide his time and wait.

It was nearly two weeks after his mother's death when Potter knocked on the door for the spell. Granger opened the door to let him in. The boys nodded in greeting. It wasn't their usual cold acknowledgement of each other, but it wasn't friendly either.

"Did you bring the knife, Harry," Hermione asked. Draco's ears perked. He had been almost longing for his knife. He'd been using his wand, but it just wasn't the same. He'd grown too fond of the knife to get any satisfaction from anything other than it.

"Here," Potter pulled a silver knife with an ebony handle out of his jacket pocket. He half unsheathed it to show the bushy haired girl, but kept a hold of it.

It wasn't his knife. Damn.

"You both know what you need to do. I will be in the kitchen. I will be waiting for you both down there," Hermione gave a small smile of good luck and disappeared out the door.

Potter looked the Slytherin in the eye, "Are you sure you want to do this? You can still walk away."

"I'm sure, Potter. We have work to do."

Taking the knife completely from the sheath this time Potter laid it in Malfoy's upturned palms. Draco took the hilt of the blade in his right hand. He slowly traced the blade across the wrist of his left arm.

"Blood willingly given to amend for past slights."

He offered the knife to Potter. He repeated the motion of slicing his left wrist.

"Blood willingly given to save."

The blood on both of the boys' wrists welled up slowly oozed away from the wounds that they had made. The smell of blood was intoxicating to Draco. He fought to concentrate for the next step.

They put their wrists together, wound to wound, and grasped the other's forearm. A blue light started at the connected wrists and crept its way up their arms, shoulders, until they were surrounded in the light.

All of a sudden images hit Draco. The force of the images nearly broke the hold he had on Potter's arm. It was necessary to keep that connection until the light faded. He held on tighter and focused on the images.

There was unintelligible yelling and a boy woke up. Next he saw they boy making breakfast. The boy couldn't have been more than six. Then the boy was running from a group of boys with a very fat kid in the lead. The boy disappeared as he jumped over a couple of trash cans. That image faded to yet a new one; the boy was protesting a woman with an abnormally long neck cut and hacked at the boy's hair, revealing a lighting shaped scar. In the next image the boy climbing a tree to get away from a nasty looking bulldog. There was no telling how long the boy stayed in the tree because the image turned into another. The boy was leaning on a railing staring a huge Brazilian snake when the glass vanished and the snake got out. The chaos of the snake being let loose washed away to something else still. The boy and the fat boy that had chased him before were lying in a disgusting and tiny shack as a storm raged outside in the doorway of the shack was a huge silhouette of someone or something.

Draco realized that he was seeing the quick version of Potter's life. It was unnerving knowing if he was seeing Potter's life, then Potter had to be seeing his life. This hadn't been part of what they had expected, but it certainly helped explain a bit. He soaked in the images of Potter's school life.

The images slowed and the blue light that engulfed them faded when the last image played. Both dropped to the floor exhausted, and shaking. Every move was agony for Draco as he dragged himself to sit up. Draco pulled himself up best he could with the spinning and the pounding in his head had somewhat subsided. He wasn't sure what hurt more, having someone other than him plow through his memory at lighting speeds or the battle of blood in his arm. He held his left arm and studied it. A thin scar was in place where he had opened his wrist. The Mark's color and lines had softened slightly as well.

"You still with me, Potter," Malfoy asked since the other hadn't gotten up yet.

"I'm here," Potter groaned. He tried to get up. His arms gave out. He tried again and succeeded.

Harry rubbed his temples, "If I didn't see what you've been through, Malfoy, I would have never believed you. How could you believe them after the hell that they put you through?" Harry asked.

"When that is all you know there is nothing else."

"That's not true. All knew as a child was anger, hatred, and scorn."

"You didn't believe in magic either. It wasn't until the Oaf showed you exactly what you were that you believed. That's what it was for me. You were taught that anything that wasn't Muggle and strictly Muggle was bad, nasty, and vile. It was the same thing for me only in reverse. You got the lesson much earlier than I did."

"But you weren't so bothered with Muggle-borns until our second year. You could have changed then."

"Don't be stupid you saw my memory. My father wouldn't allow it the Cruciatus Curse at barely twelve will make that twelve year old do anything to please his father, and come to hate the Muggle-born that had caused the father to perform the curse in the first place."

"Does Hermione know that's why you held your grudge against her?"

"No. If I still held it I wouldn't be having this cozy chat with you Potter."

"No ulterior motives?"

"What kind of Slytherin would I be if I told you?"

Potter's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing.

Draco felt strength returning to his body. He got to his feet, and brushed the dust from his pant legs. The pain was slowly ebbing to nothing. He didn't feel any different, but he was sure it had worked.

The Boy-Who-Lived followed suit. Once he was on his feet, he said, "Malfoy, I hope Hermione is right about you." He handed the blonde's knife back to him. "We have things to address downstairs."


	17. Discussions

**Author's Note:** Oh wow, I know it's been forever since I updated. I had everything planned out until that last chapter and then that was it. I had to take some time to get back into the zone. I was so there last night when I was writing the bulk of the story. But yeah I can't promise the next chapter will be up in the next couple of days but I think it'll be less then a month away. I just have to get back to the story. Life happens and that had to come first, but now that I'm settled I should be good again.

**Disclaimer:** I'm not anything but a fan of Potter. But I can dream, can't I?

* * *

Draco followed Potter down the rickety stairs down to the kitchen. His mind was still reeling from the spell. There was a warmth growing in his arm blow where the Dark Mark was. He wasn't looking forward to spending the night in the kitchen in the thick of everything. However, he'd finally be doing something useful. At least he almost hoped he would.

Once in the kitchen the air was thick with tension. It was standing room only. Draco grimaced at the knowledge there was no getting out of there and fall back to his former hiding in his room. The only thing that really comforted him as settled into the kitchen was that Hermione was there to give him his support. He really did owe her so much after all that she had done.

The murmurs through the kitchen were mixed with complete disbelief and some of willingness to hear him out. Granger was at his side as the occupants of the kitchen spoke louder insisting that they be heard. It wasn't a shock that the girl made her way to his side, but feeling her hand capture his was. She gave a small squeeze to let him know that she was behind him one hundred percent. He took a breath and braced himself for the long evening ahead of him.

A voice rose up above the rest, Potter was speaking and everyone stopped. It was apparent that he was uncomfortable in the center of attention, but he went on with what he had to say.

"I know that everyone here has their own opinions of Malfoy being in this house. I know your fears. I understand your fears. We've been victim to Voldemort's," and there was a shudder that went through the whole crowd, "spies before. However, Dumbledore did offer Malfoy help. I saw things that night that I wouldn't have believed if I hadn't been there. I'm not asking for you to believe in Malfoy. That is something he will have to show us. That being said, however, I will say that I will not have any of you question my reasons behind giving Malfoy the help that I have. He is one of us now. Whether you like it or not. Dumbledore offered his help to Malfoy, and we'd only be disgracing his memory if we didn't show Malfoy the same."

An angry wave went through most of the congregation. Ron Weasley spoke, "Harry, seriously. If Dumbledore was wrong before he could have been wrong again. Malfoy," the boy spat, "can't be trusted. He has always been a duplicate of his father. That won't change. He's one of _them_ can't you see that? He'll be our downfall."

Tonks cut off Weasley's speech at this point, "Malfoy deserves to be given a chance. It should be enough that Dumbledore was the start of this. If any of you really and truly loved and respected him then allowing Malfoy to be one of us is the least we could do. Even if you couldn't believe before Narcissa Malfoy was killed by Death Eaters, you should believe now. Malfoy is young. People can change. You all know that. We are fighting for you and me and our families, for people we don't even know, people that we don't understand. If you can't show compassion for someone that is different than you then you are on the wrong side of this war."

Granger from beside him nodded her head and held his hand tighter. Ron looked around the room. His gaze settled on Draco. The sight had to spark even more resentment for he spoke again, this time he directed his anger only at Hermione.

"How could you, of all people, trust Malfoy? Hermione he's put you through Hell. He's belittled you and condemned you forever, and yet you stand there supporting him. How could you," Ron was shaking his head. It was etched into every line on his face that he felt betrayed. Draco couldn't help but feel a little happy about it. He could accept and Potter Granger's help, but he could care less for Weasley's.

Hermione stiffened at being thrust into the spotlight so suddenly, her voice shook as she began, "I—he—I believe. I'm not saying that I couldn't be wrong. I—I saw things in Malfoy that I just can't explain. I saw hope for him in his first year at Hogwarts. I saw things in him since he fled. I still see things in him that I can't help to believe him. Not because I want to believe him. I didn't want to believe him at first. For all the reasons you don't Ron. But, I can't stand down from this. Draco has my trust, no matter what the outcome is."

Weasley's face fell when Malfoy's Christian name spilled from his friend's lips. Malfoy wanted to smirk at the look on the pathetic red head's face, but held back. It wouldn't be good to display the Malfoy manners when his allegiance was up for debate.

Lupin this time spoke, "We have taken more than just a half hearted thought into offering Mr. Malfoy his place among us. There are things that do give us hesitation, and still that alone isn't enough to deny help. All anyone has is circumstantial at this point. Tonks is right, he is young anything is possible."

Mad Eye Moody clunked his way from a corner in the back of the kitchen to the front. "What are you dim? Death Eaters run in his family. The Malfoy's have only bred Death Eaters, Dark Lords and other just as nasty individuals. You all are forgetting to be _vigilant_! This Malfoy will only become like his father. History will repeat itself! Mark my words!"

"I will NOT be like my father," it was the first time Draco had spoke since entering the kitchen. An unearthly silence filled the kitchen as he continued, "Vigilance, my ass! You don't know. Vigilance, old man? Didn't you get locked in your own trunk for months due to your 'constant vigilance'? Apparently that didn't do you any good. Snape was playing you all for fools. I'm not saying you should trust me. I don't care if you do or not. I know where I stand. The people here that are key to this war know where I stand. That is enough. I don't need to explain myself to any of you. The fact that I'm here listen to you all babble about what I would or wouldn't do should be enough indication on where I am."

Mad Eye looked like he was about to hex Malfoy into oblivion, and everyone else looked stupidly at one another. Harry spoke up again after a heavy sigh, "He does have a point. How many of us appealed to Dumbledore about Snape's loyalties? Each and every one of us did. Dumbledore defended his decisions till his death, I'll do the same. The subject is over. Malfoy is one of us. We have bigger matters at hand than to destroy ourselves before we even get into a real battle. Now there are things that we all have to do. I wanted this done and I wanted everyone here to witness that I've made my decision about Malfoy. Good night."

Ron turned and walked out of the kitchen's back door. Hermione's shoulders sagged and there was an uncomfortable mumble through everyone departed to their own lives. Draco let go of Granger's hand at this point to take a seat at the now empty table. It was only Lupin, Tonks, Potter and Hermione left and Malfoy was grateful. The inquisition was over and he could breathe. Not relax but breathing was a good thing.

"Malfoy, back in second year your father gave Ginny Weasley a diary. It was Tom Riddle's diary. It is what released the Basilisk. It is common knowledge that your father constantly paid off Ministry officials or sold any items that wouldn't look good to be found. Is it possible that there are any other items at the Malfoy Manor that would be similar to the diary," Potter asked looking him in the eye.

Draco remembered hearing his father say something about that diary being valuable and that the Dark Lord would be happy once the Chamber were to open again. The Dark Lord himself said that Lucius' first disappointment was in his hand in the destruction of that diary. "I doubt it. There are still many things that are deep into the Dark Arts, but like that diary? No. If it were in the house before the Dark Lord came in then it wouldn't be there anymore. The Dark Lord didn't trust father after he came back. If he got the prophecy then he may have gotten back on his good side. No he messed big when he gave that diary to her. If there was anything like it in the house before, he purged it from the house after he came back."

Potter nodded, "I figured that would be the case. You have no idea how he blotched Voldemort's plans with that move." Potter ran a hand through his hair. He looked across at Hermione with a look only the two of them could understand.

"Malfoy," it was Hermione talking, "do you know where any items from the founders of Hogwarts could be found?"

"What? How would I know? I think I remember my mother talking to Aunt Bellatrix about some cup or something that was really important to the Dark Lord. I don't know if it's anything like what you're talking about. But the look in her eyes talking about this cup was just like my father's when he talked about that diary."

"What was said about the cup," Lupin asked.

Malfoy thought for a moment remembering, "She said that it was important. The Dark Lord since he has been back has been keeping a better eye on certain possessions. Bellatrix was saying that the Dark Lord was thinking about moving it."

"Moving it? Where would he move it to? That doesn't make sense. He doesn't know what the plan is. When was this conversation," Harry was up and pacing now.

"Shortly before school started."

"Harry is right though, why would be start taking a tally of them? Maybe enough of them have been destroyed that he can feel it."

"No, that can't be it. There has to be something else that caused his renewed interest in them," Lupin mused.

"Umm yeah, hi, I don't know if you have any idea, but what the hell are you all going on about?"

The other three looked up at him from their own little thought process like he was crazy. Finally Granger laughed a bit and said, "Sorry, it's all part of our strategy for defeating Voldemort."

Potter broke in, "Did Bellatrix say anything about where the cup was located?"

"I don't think she did."

"If you were to remember that would be most helpful," Lupin said.

"Are we done here? I work better with things like this in the morning," Draco said getting very annoyed at how he was put off.

Potter looked at him with a hard stare, but agreed that they should call it a night.

"Hermione, you are going to have to talk to Ron. You know that right?"

Granger sighed and pulled herself up from the chair she was sitting in. She left the kitchen to head up to the bedroom without saying a word.


	18. Talking

**Author's Note:** So yeah here is the next chapter. Don't hate me...

**Disclaimer:** So like yeah Not my charactors...

* * *

Draco took his time following Granger out of the kitchen. He was turning over what was said that night. If he had to take the resistance of the whole damned Order until the war was over then he could handle it. It'd be like he was at school again. Slytherins got a good amount of animosity from the rest of the school. Especially the Golden Trio, so this really wouldn't to too different. Mad Eye though, that was just annoying. He still held the ferret incident against him even though technically it wasn't even Mad Eye that did it.

He found Granger pacing like a caged animal in their room when he entered. Pacing had been his thing over the last month or so. It was unnerving seeing her doing it.

"Have we been spending so much time that we are actually rubbing off on each other, Granger," Draco smirked.

The look that was shot in his direction told him he was on dangerous ground. Like that ever stopped me before, he thought.

"So what is it? Weasel? Potter? Me and my devilish good looks and you can no longer stand for things to stay strictly platonic anymore?"

"I will hex you in oblivion if you don't stop, Malfoy," Hermione's tone was pure ice.

"Come on, even block head Weaselbee would know that pathetic threat wouldn't shut me up."

The girl gave a frustrated growl and continued to pace trying her best to ignore her roommate. However, Malfoy had no desire to be ignored.

"Okay, in all seriousness why are you letting what they say bother you?"

Granger collapsed onto the floor in mid-stride to sit cross-legged, but she kept the momentum of the pacing by rocking back and forth. "They don't understand."

"Understand what? That you are a know-it-all? Yeah everyone understands that. Really."

"No, they don't know what they are talking about. Ron, Ron is just UGGGGGG."

"I wouldn't use that adjective. Maybe moron, idiot, or dumbass, but uggg doesn't fit."

"No, really it does. It's no surprise that he has or had feelings for me. But it isn't my fault that he won't speak his piece. I'm not going to. I've done too much. I've given too much for me to address it. I can't do it. I won't do it. Everyone from my mother down has told me how I'm messing things up between us. THERE IS NO US!"

"Um okay calm down. If there is no you and him then what's the problem? If you know there isn't anything with you and him then everyone else can shove it."

"It's not that easy, Malfoy. Everyone just _knows_ that Ron and I are meant to be. Helping you has messed it all up. Ron will barely look at me anymore. I'm being condemned because I've broken his heart. ME! Do you know how many times that git has broken mine? Do you have _any_ idea? But _I'm_ the one that is getting persecuted for it on my first offence."

Oh what have I gotten myself into, Draco thought to himself. Then aloud, "Look maybe Potter was right then. Tell the Weasel that he's a moron and get the hell over it."

"I can't do that. I have to cater to Ron and just wait until he _decides_ he's ready. I thought he was after... after Dumbledore... but I guess I was wrong. Ron didn't do or try anything we were just as we were to begin with. _Nothing_. Just friends. And I'm tired of it. I'm not waiting until he decides it's a good time for him. I won't do."

"Okay then if that's your decision don't let what anyone says stop you, or feel bad about it. Take a Slytherin approach to life. If Weasley is going to be thick and give up someone like you then he's a bigger idiot than even I thought he was."

"Someone like me? What are you getting at," Hermione arched an eyebrow at him.

"So what was with all the questioning about that cup," the blond took her last question as his cue to change the subject, particularly since he didn't even know what he meant by that. "I mean really what's with the cup. Isn't it just a cup?"

"Nice, change the subject. The cup is important. It's a cup but it's more than just that. Look you aren't going to get any more from me than what you got from them down stairs."

"Why not? Potter said himself that he's willing to give me a shot that I'm on your side of this war now."

"Yeah, but there is still reason for him and everyone else to be cautious with you. They are giving you a chance without you really knowing everything. It's the best way to get you into things and give us the help that you could possibly give us. I mean it's huge that you have confirmed that the cup is well yeah, you've given us something just by that little bit even if you didn't give us a roadmap to it."

"That was just gibberish Granger."

"No it isn't. Just because they are willing to give you a chance doesn't mean that they are willing to include you immediately in the inner walls of the Order. Honestly, I completely agree with them."

"So you don't trust me?"

"I didn't say that, Draco. I trust you. Merlin only knows why, but yes, I trust you. But I understand when to use caution. Given the circumstances we are in, I know why the caution is up and why they aren't going to include you until you prove it. My having your back will only get you so far. The ball is in your court now. If I were you I'd think long and hard about anything Bellatrix said about that cup."

The girl got up off the floor and brushed the dust off herself. Draco watched her as she did this enjoying the sight of her. He had taken her for granted since she showed up that rainy day in the bookstore. She really wasn't hard on the eyes, but not a knock out by any stretch of the word. Weasley was really a moron to just let her go. If he were in Weasley's shoes he'd make sure no one had the chance to take her. But then again he wasn't in Weasley's position. That train of thought was too confusing for him to comprehend. Draco didn't want to think about it. No, that whole thing would just be better off not being touched.

"So how did the spell go? What happened? It took longer than I thought it would."

"The spell? It was well um uncomfortable. I got a crash course through Potter's life. I'm only to assume that he got slammed through my memories as well. It left me with a nasty headache."

"Really? That really sounds exciting. I mean it's like Legilimency isn't it?"

"Not really. You can stroll at your leisure with Legilimency and that… was just the Knight Bus times a thousand, and you had no control over any of what you saw and no protection from what he saw."

"It shouldn't be that bad if you didn't have anything to hide, Malfoy."

"I have nothing to hide now, it was just painful having someone ram through my head at the speed of light. I'm sure Potter would say the same."

"Well was it at least a chance for you to come to a new understanding of Harry?"

Draco nodded stretching out on his bed, "I found out that we had a similar upbringing, in a very different way."

"Isn't that a good thing? I mean I know it wasn't perfect or good but at least you can have common ground to start from now right?"

"We'll see how things go. I don't know. I know that there was a new understanding while we were picking ourselves off the floor. But that can hardly count as the budding of a friendship. That I just don't see. There has been too much rivalry among other things that would make friendship near impossible."

"There is a friendship between us and there has been just as much between us in our past as there has been between you and Harry."

"No, Granger that's not true. I had a deeper loathing for you than I ever had for Potter. And this 'friendship' was just a consequence of my actions; I certainly never expected that it would amount to what it has.

"What do you mean," Hermione asked.

The Slytherin shifted on the bed uncomfortably, "You were the cause of so much torment and pain. It was not allowed that I was beaten by a Mudblood in every subject. Every time I came home from school, I had to endure hours of beatings magical, physical and mentally. Right after first year my father used the Cruciatus Curse on me and that's really when my hatred for you started. That's how I could believe my father. Not that they were vile and such but because a Mudblood was the cause of my troubled home life. I mean before it was average. It wasn't pleasant but it was tolerable."

"If you hated me so much why come to me for help?"

"Panic, a whim, and a truly selfish way to save my ass, if you must know. It would have been easier to get to you and be believed given what I was."

"Slytherin to the end," she sounded disgusted.

"If it makes you feel any better I'm glad I did it. And not just because I'm breathing right now."

She made a noise that made it obvious that she was offended.

"What did you expect the cause behind my coming to you would be? Things have changed a bit since, but let's not lie to ourselves."

"What has changed? Your ass has been saved you can go whenever you want," Hermione spat and climbed in her own bed. Her back was to him she muttered something and the light in the room was extinguished.

Draco was very put off at her attitude that came from no where, and turned the lights back on, "What has your panties in a twist, Granger?"

No answer from the bushy haired companion, but the lights went out again. Smirking he turned them back on. This fight on the lights went on for quite a while before Hermione finally rolled over to face him.

"Will you just let me get some sleep? Surely, you'll allow me to do that _oh great and powerful Malfoy_?"

"Not with that attitude."

"You have to be the most insufferable person in the world."

"There has to be someone worse than me. So you never did tell me who blacked your eye last summer. I never got to send them flowers."

He only laughed when Granger threw a book at him ducking it easily, "Good night Hermione."


	19. Ruining the System

**Author's Note:** Well this chapter was really hard to write. I'm not so sure if it's good. It certainly isn't my favorite by any means. I'll work harder on the next few chapters. Things kind of just poured out of me on this one (you'll see) and it fits it's just umm yeah let me know what you guys think really I think I'm losing it and desprately need feedback and criticism.

**Disclaimer:** This is how I would write it if I could, but I'm not JK Rowling so...

* * *

_Draco's skin was instantly covered in cold sweat, or was that the mist and fog of this place? Mocking laughter and blood-curdling screams filled the darkness sent Draco on edge. Everything seemed more amplified this time. Things were tugging at him wanting him to stop the suffering. Or were they trying to pull him into the same suffering that they were in? He had to get away from it all; he ran breathless through the misty darkness. The deep, evil voice called his name was louder, more commanding insisting that he come to him. The voice got louder and more menacing the faster he ran. The boy didn't think that he'd ever get out of this place. Where ever he was._

_Suddenly he stopped; the mist and the fog suddenly lifted, although that didn't help alleviate the darkness. No, no, no, his mind raced. And then what he was pleading not to be there was there. Granger was swaying slowly back and forth in the noose. _

_Draco took two steps back and ran into something. Looking over his shoulder he fell. He had run into his mother. He tried to say something, anything to his mother, but she lifted her hand to stop him. She then motioned back at Hermione hanging from the noose. The girl lifted her head and smiled. Then she faded and there was nothing there._

_Looking back at his mother she inclined her head and she too faded to nothing._

He woke with a start, Hermione was standing over him. He pulled away from her without saying a word. The dream was different. The end… and he couldn't understand what it meant. It would always unsettle him seeing Granger upon waking after seeing her lifeless hanging from the noose.

"It was Fred and George Weasley," Hermione said.

"What?" What the hell did that have to do with the price of tea in Cambodia? Wouldn't she just go back to sleep like she always did and let him lay awake with only his mind for company until morning? That was the way this had worked for weeks now. She'd wake him up and crawl back into her bed without another word. Why did she have to mess up the system they had worked out now?

"You asked who gave me a black eye last summer. It wasn't the twins directly, but one of their joke products that they hadn't gotten all the kinks out of."

It was her attempt at an apology for her actions earlier that night and to make waking from the dream better. He stubbornly kept to his want for her to just go back to her own bed, and leave him alone. He felt the mattress give a little, announcing Granger had joined him on his bed.

"Granger…" he warned.

She didn't say anything, but laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Granger, what are you doing?"

Still she stayed silent. He reached under his pillow. He was going to deal with the dream as he always did. With his knife back he could. He wasn't going to let some nosy bushy haired chit ruin it for him.

"Why do you do it," she said softly.

Why would she ask that? What could he say about it? What would he want to say about it? Granger's hand moved from his shoulder to cover his hand with the knife. Why did she have to meddle now?

"Look just drop it, and go to bed."

"I'm not going anywhere, Malfoy. This has gone on long enough. What is it that you dream about that does this to you?"

"It's not up for discussion."

"Why do you do it?"

"I said it is not up for discussion. Drop it," the words in the darkness were harsh and that's just what he wanted.

"It's been plaguing you for months now; you can't let it fester in your head. Out with it."

She was being stubborn and he was going to be just as stubborn back. "I can let it do whatever it will. Be a good girl; crawl into your own bed and go to sleep like you always do."

"I may climb into bed, but I never fall asleep afterwards. I see what you do. Stop hiding. You don't have to hide anymore."

"I'm not hiding."

"Then what do you call it?"

"Dealing."

"Cutting yourself can hardly count as dealing with anything."

"You deal with things by crying and burying yourself in books. I deal with things by cutting. Just leave it alone."

"No. I'm not going to just _leave_ it alone. I'm not moving from this spot, Draco."

"Don't think that by using my first name you are going to get anywhere."

"I know that's why I'm not moving."

"Why must you be so difficult, woman?"

"Why are you?"

"You aren't going to stop me."

"I'm not trying to stop you from cutting yourself. If you want to be stupid and do it, that's your problem. I'm just asking why. How is that so hard?"

Draco fumed at her silently. Granger's hand lifted from his and she stretched herself to lie down on his bed. Silence lingered between them. He could almost believe that she wasn't there at all. Except her presence in his bed was undeniable.

Ignoring his roommate he surrendered to the knife. The pain lessened. The dream came rushing back to the forefront of his mind as the knife made its journey across his smooth skin. The blood slid down his arm and the dream faded as the blood flowed. Oh it was nice to have his knife back.

He lay back enjoying the physical pain. Hermione moved to better allow the two of them to lie comfortably on the narrow bed. It was obvious that she wasn't moving anytime soon, and it hindered his ability to just brood like he usually did. However, he made no move to push her away.

Light came pouring into the room and there was something heavy on him. Draco felt disoriented until the night's events came flooding back. That had to mean that the heavy object would be Granger. Granger, why did she, oh what was the point in figuring it out. She was still asleep. This really has gone on too long, he thought to himself.

"Get off me Granger," Malfoy said roughly, shaking her awake. The girl stirred, said something in her sleep, but did not wake up. However she moved off him.

Draco stretched as he got out of bed. He thought back to his aunt and anything that was said about that stupid cup. It was hard because he just couldn't grasp why the Order was worried about a cup and not the Dark Lord himself.

"When in Rome," he muttered to himself. Dressing and somewhat awake to face people Draco made his way to the kitchens to find Potter. He couldn't for the life of him remember anything new about the cup, but did feel as if there was something he was forgetting about it. Maybe someone's questions would trigger a memory or something. That and he didn't know if he wanted to deal with Granger this morning after the night they had.

He nodded a greeting to a blue haired Tonks when he walked into the kitchen, heading straight for the coffee.

"Wotcher, Malfoy," she said sleepily.

"Is Potter around," the blond asked.

"Harry has been at the Burrow since last night. Trying to talk some sense into Ron or getting cozy with Ginny. Either way he's not back yet, should be soon though. Sleep well?"

"Not really. You?"

"As good as one can when every moment someone you know and love could bite the dust," she tried to sound cheery and make it come off as a joke, but it just couldn't pull it off.

Draco nodded in reply since there really there wasn't anything to say in return. And the two sat quietly in their own worlds until the fireplace burst into green flames announcing Potter's arrival.

"Wotcher, Harry," Tonks's greeting, "But I gotta get going, busy day at the office, you know." With that the woman was gone through the fireplace leaving the two boys alone.

"Malfoy," was Potter's hello.

"Potter."

"So?"

"What?"

"Any enlightening recollections about the cup? Did Bellatrix say were the cup was hidden? Where it could have been moved to?"

Draco took a sip of coffee pondering anything that she said about it. Something registered, "Yeah, well, she didn't say were it was exactly. A little while later she did say the Dark Lord decided to leave it where it was. Said it was in London though."

"London," Potter seemed skeptical.

"Look, you asked. The conversation was a quiet one with my mother during Christmas break last year. It wasn't something that I was really paying attention too, seeing as how my priorities up until a couple months ago were very different then they are now."

"You say it as though you wish that your priorities were the same," Potter accused.

"No, I am stating the truth. Why would I have at Christmas cared, one way or another, what Bellatrix was doing? I was on her side of things. I had been given a task that I was working meticulously on, that was all I was caring about."

The look in Potter's eye showed all the years of hatred toward him, yet he unwillingly understood. "I guess I figured there would be something in London."

"Any ideas?"

"A few actually, this just narrows down what I'm looking for."

Before Draco could enquire any further Hermione and Lupin came into the kitchen. Hermione and Draco made eye contact and then she quickly looked away going slightly pink in the cheeks.

"Hermione I need you to do something for me," Potter said walking over to grab himself some coffee.

"Anything, Harry."

"I want you to find any and all orphanages in the London area between fifty and sixty years ago with a woman by the name of Cole in their employ. I got word from Mr. Weasley that there could be another one up near Hogwarts. Ron and I are going to have a look. We'll be gone a couple of days. If you can, could you have it ready for me when I get back?"

"I could be helpful with you guys."

"I don't even want to take Ron with me Hermione. I don't want either of you in danger because of me, but I happen to have to extremely loyal friends that won't leave my side. So do me a favor and at least give me the piece of mind to only put on of you in danger at a time."

Malfoy cringed at the nature of Potters talking. He only felt more out of place than ever.

Draco asked changing the subject, "What's the orphanage have to do with anything?"

"You said you heard the cup was in London. So that's where we're going to look," Potter said.

"But an orphanage?"

"At least it was one fifty years ago."

"What does that have to do with anything. Why would it be in an orphanage?"

"It might not be there. But it's as good of place as any to start."

"Why?"

"Voldemort was an orphan, Malfoy, that's why," Potter sounded agitated.

"When are you going to Godric's Hollow?"

"We have enough on our plate at the moment, let's not add to it. Soon, though."


	20. Caught

**Author's Note:** Okay, okay, I know I took FOREVER to update. I had it written for a bit on notebook paper I just didn't have the umph to type it all up. I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting. I haven't forgot about the story so don't worry your little heads about it. The next update may take just as long as this one because I'm going on vacation Monday. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's not my favorite but it works. After this chapter I think the action will return. You'll see. Anyway, is anyone as annoyed with Ron as I am? Okay well, on to the story I won't keep you waiting any more.

* * *

Draco spent the time, while Potter and the Weasel were gone mucking around up north, exploring the house. There wasn't anything else to do seeing as how the thought of helping Granger with more research was too much after seeing her go at helping him. A break from it was what he wanted. Although the allure of getting out of the daunting house was strong, he declined all the same.

The house was immensely boring as the hours ticked by slowly on the second day he thoroughly wished he had gone out. Everything seemed be closing in on him squeezing on his organs, choking him. He really should have gone out with Granger, the blond thought for about the twentieth time in the last ten minutes. He made his way to a room off the kitchen he'd never bothered to notice before. It was completely unremarkable. The only reason why he noticed, in fact, was he that was bored. Curiosity got at him so he walked over to the room.

Opening the door he was disappointed, no wonder it was so unremarkable. It was a trash heap of bags, boxes and sacks of junk. He was about to leave when something caught his eye. Protruding slightly from one of the sacks was a wooden box with the Black family crest on it. It wasn't any more remarkable than anything else about the room but it made him think twice about it just being a trash heap.

He spent the rest of the afternoon going through the bags and boxes. It didn't take long to see why the Order had purged the house of these items. They were filled with Dark Magic in one way or another. Given the nature of his upbringing he was interested in every piece. He had sense enough to not open them or even touch some things, but he examined each piece just for the beauty and power that emanated out of each item.

Draco was so engrossed in the room he hadn't heard anyone enter the house until someone's very loud voice roared through the house. His attention went immediately from the locket in his hand to the ruckus in the kitchen.

"How could you help that piece of—" the Weasel's voice cried.

"Do not talk about him in that tone, Ronald. He's on our side now," Hermione's voice answered.

"Only because of you!"

"He would have been dead if it weren't for me!"

"That'd be a better place for him than your room."

"Malfoy had done many things that no one here would or could agree with, but death wouldn't be a just way to punish his past."

"Why is he still in your room then?"

"What do you care if Malfoy sleeps in my room, Ron? It's not like you'd want to."

Malfoy smirked at Granger's comment.

"It's the principle of the matter," Weasley said dumbly after a pause.

"Right. That and you wouldn't speak your piece. Instead you wait until it's too late to do anything about it and get mad at me for your spinelessness."

"Are you calling me a coward?"

"Yes, Ron, that's exactly what I'm calling you!"

"I'm not a coward!"

"You are! If you wouldn't have been so scared to speak your mind we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"What are you getting at?"

"You're mad because you think that Malfoy and I have something hot and heavy going on every night because how could a girl and a guy be in the same room and not be sleeping with one another? You are mad because it's not you I'm sharing a room with."

"Well aren't you two shagging?"

"RONALD WEASLEY! What the hell do you think I am? A whore?"

Draco's eyes got big, the red headed moron made Granger curse!

"Why don't you tell me, Hermione? You know how I feel about you and still you go and—"

"How, Ron? How am I supposed to know how you feel about me when you have NEVER said so?"

Apparently the boy was at a loss of words because Hermione spoke again after a moment of silence.

"It doesn't matter anymore now does it? You feel I've already betrayed you for helping Malfoy. And you know what; I'd help him again if I had the chance even if you were man enough to step up to the plate."

"Why?"

"Because Ron I've always have had a little hope for him."

There was a crash, like someone had dropped a glass or thrown it. Either way it wasn't a good sound.

"So when is the wedding?" Weasley's voice was full of something akin to loathing.

"Excuse me?"

Though he would have loved to hear what Hermione would come back from Weasley's last rip he heard a "_Hem, hem_." He certainly didn't know why he didn't want to be found in the room but now it was more than sure that he was caught and it couldn't be good. His sight settled on Potter, and boy did he not look happy.

"What are you doing in here Malfoy," asked Harry menacingly.

About to say something, though what it was he had no idea. But that was what he had always been good at, improvising in a sticky situation. Potter said looking at the forgotten locket in the Slytherin's hand, "Let me see that!"

"What?" The more he was around these people the more odd they seemed.

"_Accio Locket._" And the locket flew out of his hand.

"There's no need to be pushy Potter, you have to give me the chance to react."

Apparently Malfoy's words fell on deaf ears for Potter was staring at the locket getting paler by the moment. Draco was almost worried before Potter yelled.

"Ron! Hermione! Cut out your pointless arguing and come here."

Within seconds the red head and the girl were at their friend's side. Both looked red in the face with anger.

"I don't know how but this is it! This is what we were looking for."

It had to make sense to the others because Hermione said, "What? Are you sure? Do you think that Sirius' brother could be…"

"Well his name would fit, I guess."

"That wouldn't explain the A part though"

"Oh, honestly, Ron, it's a common enough initial and there are plenty of Black's that it'd be easy to find… hold on, I'll be right back," Hermione said and disappeared.

"How did you find it, Harry," Ron asked.

"Malfoy had it."

Ron went purple with even more rage turning to the blond, "So you were rummaging to find something for you buddy You-Know-Who, were you?"

"Yeah, why were you in here?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "I was having a look about. It's not like I really have anything else to do. No one trusts me enough to let me in on anything so I'm forced to wander around this house aimlessly. I wasn't interested in this room at all until I saw that," he pointed to the box that caught his eye, "Then Weasel and Granger started yelling so I was a little stuck. You two were having such a tender moment that really didn't want to interrupt."

Hermione was back at Potter's side holding a huge book. Analyzing the heavy tension running through the three guys she cut in, "You know Harry if Draco was up to something he wouldn't have said anything about what he was doing. He would have resorted to insulting you and Ron."

Weasley was even angrier, "Taking his side now? Who are you?"

"What side Weasel? There hardly is anything here that would require sides. You are just pissed that she isn't pawing over you like that simpering hussy that you dated six months ago."

"Stop it both of you!" The look in Granger's eyes was enough to shut both boys up. "Look Harry, Regulus could and may very well be RAB see here—Regulus Arcturus Black. That'd explain why the locket is here."

"It's a little convenient don't you think," the red head asked still pissed at the world.

"What are you talking about," Potter asked.

"Well, isn't it a little suspicious? This whole time the locket was sitting practically in our laps while you and Dumbledore risk your necks…," Weasley stopped short, and Potter shuffled uncomfortably.

"Sirius always did say that his brother wasn't worth a knut."

"Sirius would have thought that! You'd say the same thing too. Think about it, the twins talk about Percy like he isn't much brighter than Filch," Ron muttered 'he isn't' and Hermione went on like she didn't hear Ron, "It's basically the same thing. Regulus and Sirius had different views on important things so it'd leave a bit of bad blood between them. But Regulus _did_ leave the Death Eaters the question is _why_ did he leave them. Was it just cowardice or was it for other reasons? It'd also explain why Voldemort would be taking inventory."

Harry stared down at the locket while digesting what the Know-It-All said. Finally he conceded, "Alright I'll talk to Lupin and see what he thinks."

Draco was annoyed at this point for having no idea what was going on, but continued to stay silent.

"We should also take another look around in all of this. Maybe he got more than just the locket. You never know, it's worth a shot," Hermione said.

"Was Voldemort really taking inventory, Malfoy?"

"How should I know? Inventory of what? What do a locket and a cup have to do with anything?"

The three friends shuffled uncertainly and looked at one another.

"You've heard of horcruxes right," Harry asked finally.

"Only in name."

"Well it is an object that a wizard has place a piece of his soul away in. It'd allow a wizard to stay alive even when he is killed."

Draco nodded, "Then that is how the Dark Lord hasn't been defeated yet? Why he is as powerful as he is?"

"Well he is powerful even without the Horcruxes, but, yes, that's why."

Hermione closed the book and hugged it to her chest, "Well, we have quite a bit of work cut out for us, Harry. We could use Draco's help with it. What do you think?"

Potter stared again at the locket in his hand. Slowly he nodded, "If you are seriously with us Malfoy, we could use you. I don't like to admit it. But anything help we can get we'll take. Did you find anything Hermione?"

"Yes there is two that fit could fit all the information that we have thus far. One is a condemned building a few miles away the other one isn't far from Diagon Alley and it is now an office building."

"Okay then you and Malfoy work on getting it. Let me know how things go. I've got a room of junk to go through. That lead up north… it could go either way, but I'm sure that it's what we're looking for. Ron and I will go up there and get to the bottom what it is exactly in a few days when we are better equipped to go in."


	21. You Changed

**Author's Note:** Okay well here is where I make my HUGE apology. I truly am sorry that it has taken so long to put up this chapter. I'm not too happy with it. But I guess I have to let you guys be the judge of it. Life happened and that's why it took so long to get this up. I can't promise when the next chapter is going to be up because I've got a lot going with the holidays coming up, crazy hours at work, and I'm moving in about a month and a half so please bear with me. I have some of the next chapter written so hopefully you'll get at least one more chapter before I move. check my user page for any updates that goes on. Again I really am sorry it took so long for this to be posted.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. If I did I'd be one of the richest son of a bread eaters in the world.

* * *

Days after the incident in the back room of the kitchen, found Draco and Hermione walking briskly down a busy Muggle sidewalk a few miles from Grimmauld Place. The pair was dressed in suits, Hermione with a brief case, and Draco in his disguise of Casper Towns. The general thought process behind the blond going as the non-blond of his makeshift Muggle disguise was so not as to welcome any unwelcome attention to the female that he was to be around. She liked to say that it was for his own good, because the Mark hadn't fully faded. However, he knew when Potter had approached the subject there was no doubt why the scar-head wanted things done that way.

The decision was made that they were to check out the orphanage turned office building first. For two reasons, one being it was closer, and two because it was the less likely of the two. Potter had some theory about it having some significance on some damned way or another. He had said something under his breath that Malfoy hadn't bee able to catch. And of course Granger jumped at whatever Potter had said. Hanging on his every word, it made him sick. She had a head and mind of her own, so why did she take orders so willingly from someone like Scar-Head?

Draco didn't understand the slight anger he felt as each one of those thoughts had crossed his mind that morning while Potter was going through all the things they should keep a lookout for, what to do if we should encounter a Hor-whatever-the-fuck, and other matters that he had no interest in what-so-ever. He let his mind wander. Since Potter found him in the back room of the kitchen the Boy-Who-Lived kept a close eye on him. His mood had slowly lowered to new depths. He was fighting the dreams and the guilt about his mother's death. With things settling down, so to speak, since he had joined forces with the Annoyingly Good Guys (as Draco had sarcastically dubbed the Order of the Phoenix) his mother's death nagged and tugged, allowing the guilt he had initially felt grow into a huge beast. As he grew more depressed he lashed out like he had at Hogwarts. No one was safe from his sneered barbs that he spewed. Things usually went downhill if Granger wasn't in earshot. He had over heard Tonks and Lupin talking the night before about how it was as if he were growing feelings in one way or another for the Know-It-All. He sneered at the thought, hearing his father's voice echo in his head about how he couldn't believe that any blood of his would allow a Mudblood to beat him in any subject. _The two should just take that thought and shove it_, he thought grimly.

Hermione's nervous cough brought him crashing out of his internal reflections. They had arrived. Before them was a ten-story office building. Malfoy walked up the four steps up to the large double glass doors. He opened it up to Granger and followed her inside. The lobby that they entered was huge. Their footsteps echoed on the polished granite and marble floor as they made their way to the thirty-something receptionist in the middle.

The former Gryffindor girl said too smoothly, "Hello, my name is Rose Donahue and this is my partner Casper Towns, we are here for your bi-annul building inspection," _You almost can't tell she's lying_, Draco thought to himself.

Ms. Thirty-something blinked up at Hermione and said, "I'm sorry Miss Donahue, but we had ours last month. There must be a mistake somewhere."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione's brief moment of hesitation and doubt cross her features, and picked up the woman's allegations. "We are well aware that your inspection was last month. However," Hermione set her briefcase on the receptionist's desk and fiddle with some papers. He continued like he hadn't noticed, "there were a few things that came across that didn't seem like they were up to par. So the agency sent us out just to double check. You wouldn't want to have the building fall around your ears, would you?"

Hermione passed the receptionist a few papers, "This should explain everything."

Draco kept his gaze normal though he was astonished that the woman was drinking the blank papers as if they were filled completely with writing. Finally she looked up with an apologetic smile, "Okay well I'm sorry for the incontinence. Go have your inspection. I'll just let my superiors know what's going on."

They were dismissed. Granger waited until they had entered the elevator behind the desk before she let out a sigh of relief, "I never thought that was going to work."

"Why not? You are a witch and Ms. Thirty-something with a bad boob job is just a Muggle," Draco replied.

"What does her being a Muggle have to do with anything? Plenty of things could have gone wrong! If you weren't so quick to make up that bit about their real inspection being bad we wouldn't be here right now."

"As far as her being a Muggle goes, she knows nothing of magic, so how could she see what you did coming? And Slytherins were always good at being quick words."

Hermione shot the boy a disapproving scowl, and then went on, refusing to even acknowledge his view on the matter. "And that spell that I cast on the papers, I didn't even know if that would have worked. Harry mentioned something like it before. If you didn't make that story up I would have forgot all about that."

"You worry too much," Draco said with a sneer, however void of maliciousness.

_Ding!_ The doors opened. The two started from the top down, checking, searching, and testing. It was tedious and immensely boring for they knew that there wouldn't be any results. The only saving grace was that the time didn't drag like it did at the Order's Headquarters. After the first floor, they had worked out a good system. After nearly three hours of searching they concluded that the building was officially a Horcrux free zone. They checked for any trace of magic, everything from a quick _Wingardium Leviosa _to something as big as an Unforgivable. Up, down, left, right, three-quarters to the east, horizontally, and even metaphorically. They found nothing. Nada. Nilch. It was half on Draco's mind to complain about the pointlessness of their task, but decided against it. Just about anything was welcome after being in that forsaken dung-hole that he'd been living for the last month and a half. So they worked on with only a minimal amount of grumbling from Malfoy.

After they finished up Draco suggested dinner on their way back. He wasn't looking forward of the gloom that exuded from... where _was_it that he'd been staying? Yeah it was the Order's Headquarters, but that didn't tell him _where_. He pushed the thought out of his head. He was determined to savor as much of the time out of there as he could.

It just so happened that Granger was up for staying away from the Order for a while longer, so they stopped at a hole-in-the-wall restaurant.

"You know, Draco, I think we make a pretty good team," his female counterpart said with a hint of a smile playing on her lips. He mentally kicked himself for noticing it.

He recovered with, "Don't let Potter and Weasley, hear you say that."

Hermione laughed, "It's good to be out of the house. It's too depressing in there."

Draco nodded. They ordered and conversation picked up on a variety of topics from Quiddich (though Hermione was rather dispassionate about), potions, Snape, Weasley's ridiculous anger, and her infamous slap back in third year.

"I never would have though that you of all people would slap me. I underestimated you. That is the only reason why you got away with it you know," the former Slytherin said with a smirk.

"Oh, but I had every right to do so that day. You were being so evil, gloating over an innocent hippogriff's execution."

Draco exclaimed, "That damned hippogriff nearly killed me!"

"Buckbeak didn't almost kill you, and you know it. Besides, Hagrid did warn us not to insult them."

"I still fail to see how that was my fault, Granger," he laughed.

"You were such an arrogant jerk!"

"Were? I wasn't aware that I stopped. Thanks for letting me know. I won't let that happen again. You do pack quite a punch though."

Hermione could only laugh. They fell into a companionable silence as they worked through their meals. Before they got up to leave Hermione took a slip of paper out of the briefcase and showed it to him. It said, "The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is located at 12 Grimmauld Place, London". Suddenly he realized exactly why he could never quite wrap his head around _where_ he was staying on the few occasions that it crossed his mind. Who was the Secret Keeper? Either way it didn't matter. He was officially part of the Order now. He watched as Hermione burned the paper in the candle on the table.

They walked slowly down the street back up to Grimmauld Place, choosing to draw out the day longer by walking rather than Apparating there. The sun had gone down completely but the sky was trying feebly to keep some of it's light. He was surprised that he had actually enjoyed the day. The day had started with him being in such a bad mood that it was a wonder that he was in the spirits that he was in. It was truly the first pleasant day that he had had since he'd gotten to the Order's headquarters. He hadn't quite realized that he had missed the days when it was just Hermione and himself, working in the bookshop together. It surprised him and like with many internal surprises he suppressed, unwilling to accept it.

"I'm so stupid," Hermione said suddenly, "I forgot my briefcase. I'm going to run back and get it real quick. I'll be right back."

Before he could respond, she had dashed back to the restaurant. Shrugging and figuring she was a big girl he leaned against the wall and waited. It was about ten minutes later where he was just beginning to wonder where she was when he heard panicky shuffling and muffled words from the direction that she had run off. Inquisitive, he wandered toward the noises. Rounding the corner he saw a man with Hermione pressed against a building with a hand clamped at her throat and the other tearing at the waistband of her slacks.

Draco could only react to the sight. There was no thinking involved as he rushed Hermione's attacker. His fist landed solidly on the man's temple. It diverted his attention from the girl but he had no time to defend himself. Draco was on the man each blow found purchase. He was only satisfied when the man was on the ground bleeding. His head was spinning from the adrenaline. The man didn't move, Draco sneered at him.

He looked at Hermione. She was slumped against the side of the building. There were angry bruises on her neck already making their way to the surface of her skin. He slowly picked her up supporting her as he directed her away. Draco concentrated on the address that she had shown him at dinner and Apparated to Grimmauld Place.

The house appeared agonizingly slowly as number 12 squeezed it's way between eleven and thirteen. As soon as the door was clear he rushed through the door and up the stairs with Harry Potter at his heels spouting off questions. Finally when he had laid Granger down on her bed he turned to Potter.

"She was attacked," he said.

"Who?"

"A Muggle."

"How?"

"She forgot her briefcase at the place we had dinner at and went back for it."

"And where were you?"

"She told me to wait so I waited, until I heard her being attacked."

"How do you know that it wasn't a Death Eater?"

"If it were a Death Eater she wouldn't be alive right now, or she would be at their mercy in front of the Dark Lord."

"But why would she be attacked if Death Eaters weren't involved?":

"Death Eaters aren't the only evil in this world Potter. Her attacker is laying in a gutter right now bleeding to death hopefully."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Why did you do that?"

"She saved my life, so I returned the favor," Malfoy said coldly.

"She had help saving you."

"It was her that saved me. If I would have come to you, you would have hexed me or turned me over to the Ministry."

"IF that were true I wouldn't have giving you the help that I have."

"She is the heart of your little group, Potter. You wouldn't have done anything to help me if she hadn't done what she has. She is able to see things that you and Weasley would never take the time to see."

"You've changed," and with that Potter left the room. Leaving an utterly bewildered Draco Malfoy in his wake.


	22. Panties in a Twist

**Author's Note:** It's the 22nd chapter. I honestly never thought upon starting this that it'd be this long, but here we are. The end is still nowhere in sight. This is a housekeeping chapter and the next one will be all sorts of actiony. You'll understand once you get to the end of the chapter. Anyhow. I'll be moving in about two weeks. so if I don't update before I move then don't expect a chapter before the end of Febuary. I'm gonna make sure the next chapter just kicks ass for you guys. I have been 86 on any sort of inspirataion with the story that is why things have been so slow. When I started I had oddles of inspiration for it all. Who knows, my muse may come back.

* * *

Malfoy sat on his bed heavily staring into nothing, Potter's words ringing in his ears. He had changed, yes, but was it really that apparent that just anyone could remark upon it?

He was getting worried for Granger. She had passed out right before he had gotten her inside the house.

Why did he react the way that he did? He wanted the man with his hands on her to pay for touching her. It was purely a possessive instinct that had triggered his own attack. It was just Granger. There were no feelings towards her that would permit any possessiveness. Yes, he was bound to her by a life debt, but that was as far as it went, right?

Potter was right all the same, he thought looking at the girl. He had changed. And it was because of her for each of his changes. She saved his life. She believed in him when there was no reason to. She risked so much of herself for choosing to give her help. She had risked her life to get him to Grimmauld Place and again when he faced Bellatrix on the night of his mother's death. She had been accused of being under the influence of the Imperius Curse, and of what may or may not happen behind closed doors alone with him. Her friendship with one of her longest friends might as well be over for offering her help. He really did owe her a lot. He had changed if he felt as if he owed anyone. Life was funny.

Hermione stirred, and softly moaned on her bed.

"Hermione wake up," he said moving to stand over her.

The girl just groaned.

His worry grew a little; he moved to sit next to her careful not to jar her. "Hey, wake up." He gently shook her.

"No," her voice was no louder than a murmur.

"Yes."

"Mmmm—no."

He shook her again, "When you say it like that how am I supposed to believe you?"

She opened her eyes. She didn't say anything but a ghost of a smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

"See there you go. That wasn't so hard what is?"

"It was hard."

"Now, I think you are just being overdramatic."

She went to hit him, but she missed. It was evident that she was still weak.

He got up and looked for some chocolate that was in one of the drawers in the table that was in between their beds, "Eat this." He said handing her a chocolate frog.

She complied without a struggle. She tugged at his sleeve pulling him to a hug, "Thank you."

Draco didn't say anything in return; he just let her hug him. Once her breathing steadied to let him know she had fallen asleep, he untangled himself from her embrace and made his way to his own bed.

In the morning he went down to the kitchen, leaving Hermione sleeping in her bed. He figured she needed the sleep after the ordeal the night before. He wasn't too surprised to see Potter sitting at the table when he had made his way down.

"Did you find anything yesterday, Malfoy," the boy asked in greeting.

Draco replied, "Do you ever sleep, Potter?" He busied himself with making a cup of tea.

"I'll take that as a no then. I think it's best if you and Hermione give it a rest for today."

The blond continued over to the counter to make himself his morning tea, "Somehow, I see that going over like a lead zeppelin."

"What is going to be like a lead zeppelin," and in entered the girl in question.

"I think you should take it easy today. Wait until tomorrow before you go out again. After last night—" Potter never had the chance to finish the sentence.

Granger's eyes flashed. It was a very menacing look since she hadn't done a thing to attempt to tame the mane of unruly curly hair of hers yet. She looked startling like a lion about to attack. Draco let out an 'I told you so' and reached for another mug for, just before the girl ranted, "I am not just a little doll that has to be coddled every when she breaks a nail, Harry Potter. I'm strong enough to take care of myself."

"From the state that you were in last night it's a wonder you are walking this morning," Potter was only slightly fazed by her anger.

"I'm fine."

"Only because Malfoy was there."

"And he'll be with me today."

"All the same, you should wait."

Draco handed her a mug of tea, and sat down with his, "I wouldn't mind the day off."

His comment was met with a growl of frustration on the lion's part. He looked up at her from his spot across from Potter and gave her a 100 sarcastic toothy grin and went back to his tea as if the fake smile didn't happen. It didn't occur to him until afterwards that if she were a Slytherin she would have thrown the hot tea on him for it.

Hermione was a right terror to be around that day. Everything that she said and did made it absolutely clear that she didn't want to be coddled like a child or a weak girl. She showed only frosty sarcasm when she opened her mouth. Draco was intrigued by the snarky attitude. He had seen many sides of her since he had come to her for help, but this was a new thing entirely. His mind toyed with the idea that he really was rubbing off on her, but that was a purely selfish thought he knew. He watched her at all the rest of the day. He wanted to witness all the snotty remarks she had on life and everyone, even to egg it on when he could. It was such an entertaining day for him watching Granger have her panties in a twist. He felt proud of her as he went to bed that night. She had put him to shame with her attitude that day. She did it well. No one was safe from her barbed comments.

The air in the kitchen the next morning was only slightly less electric as the three sat over their morning tea. There weren't any words between them yet. Potter shifted as if he were about to say something when a silvery four-legged thing came bursting from the fireplace. Draco recognized it as a Patronus and it wasn't uncommon to see them occasionally in Grimmauld Place because that was how Order members sent messages when they couldn't get away from whatever it was that they were doing.

Tonk's voice floated from it, "Harry, Death Eaters have been sighted this morning in the Hyde Park area. Aurors are on it. Stay away. Will report more later."

Just as her messaged ended another Patronus came out of the fireplace as well. This time it was Lupin's voice that met their ears.

"Harry, Greyback has werewolves in the vicinity of Hyde Park. Do not attempt anything around the area. You'll know more, when I know more."

Hermione was first to react, "I knew we should have gone yesterday, Harry."

"Don't tell me what 'should have' happened Hermione. I should still have my parents. Voldemort should not have attacked me when I could hardly crawl. I shouldn't have a scar on my head. I shouldn't have had to face Voldemort at eleven. I shouldn't have destroyed a Horcrux at twelve. I should have had a godfather in my life. I should not have had to fight off Dementors at thirteen. I shouldn't have had to see Voldemort come back at fourteen. Cedric should still be alive. I shouldn't have had a prophecy made about me. I shouldn't have had to go looking for a Horcrux with Dumbledore. Don't talk to me about should haves I will trump whatever you have on the subject." Potter was just a little heated. In all honestly, Draco thought, Granger's panties had been in such a twist since yesterday that Potter's verbal lashing wasn't unwarranted.

"Well then I guess I could use a few more hours of sleep," Malfoy said moving to head back upstairs.

"Where do you think you're going? I won't allow them to get their hands on the Horcrux! We'll wait for them. We'll let them get the damned thing out of their for us and then well take it from there. And the Ministry can ship them off to Azkaban from there," Potter said.

"What are you crazy? Tonks and Lupin both said…" Hermione began.

"What's your point? We cannot allow them to get a hold of it. Coming or not?"

Begrudgingly Hermione and Draco both nodded.

Harry directed to Hermione, "Go get the cloak we'll leave when you get back down here."

Once she was out of the room Potter looked Malfoy in the eye and said, "If something happens where Hermione is in direct danger get her out of there."

Draco only nodded.


	23. Horcrux Hunting

**Author's Note:** So not I didn't get the chance update early like I would have liked since I pretty much had this chapter done before the move, but there just wasn't any time. Anyhow, it's up now. It isn't the wowness that I thought it would be but I'm pleased with it. I even did a little research on the location, you know street names and whatnot. Google Satellite is totally kick ass. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'm working on the next one so things shouldn't be too long in an update, but life here is BUSY so it'll be up as soon as I have the time to type it all up and post. Thanks to my loyal reviewers. I continue to write this for you guys and for those of you that just read without leaving anything, thanks too. (don't be shy though)  okay on to the story, I've rambled enough.

**Disclaimer:** I only own the thought process behind this story. Everything else belongs to JKR's devious mind.

* * *

The three were jammed under Potter's invisibility cloak on the edge of Hyde Park near the Queensway Underground station. Granger was between the two young men and had quipped at them both for stepping on her toes about twenty times in the first three minutes.

"This worked so much better when we were eleven," Potter said after she had growled at him for the tenth time.

"That explains how you got away with everything," Malfoy said, receiving an elbow in the ribs from Ms. Know-It-All herself.

"This isn't going to work. We aren't eleven anymore and you two are too horridly tall to fit under this thing. One whistle, you spot Death Eaters to the right, two, to the left, three, and we go. I'll be over there," Hermione nodded to a trash receptacle a few yards away, then tapped herself smartly on the forehead with her wand. She seemed to melt, then the cloak moved slightly.

Potter went to pull her back, but stopped himself.

Draco smirked at Potter, "I guess that settles it then. I'll be on the other side of the path," and followed Granger's lead.

Thankfully, it was an overcast day, as was most days in London. The overcast skies ensured that the Disillusionment Charm would be more effective. Their shadow would be a dead giveaway if the sun decided to show itself. The only worry now would be any sudden movements.

Malfoy lounged on a tree almost directly across from where Granger had said she was going to be. He glanced at where he assumed where she was and then directed his attention back over Bayswater Road and towards Inverness and Queensbrough. It was close to two and a half hour before anything happened. He heard a whistle. Sure enough, to the right was the undeniable form of Bellatrix rushing around the corner of Queensbrough. She clutched something to her breast with her left hand and her wand was out in her right. About ten seconds after she rounded the corner a tall bald black man came followed. Malfoy recognized seeing him around Grimmauld Place a few times before, however, his name had escaped him, He had gathered that he was an Auror, and another older wizard who's name he thought was Dwalish or some thing close to it was close to the other man's heels.

Bellatrix looked over her shoulder and flung a curse over her shoulder at Dwalish, who was in the more direct line of fire, never missing a step. The spell skimmed the older wizard's left arm near the shoulder.

Next, a few things happened all at once. A female Auror had just rounded the corner in time to see the attack sent a stunning hex at Bellatrix. At the same time Draco heard Potter _Accio_ what the female Death Eater was carrying. Bellatrix glanced over her shoulder in time to dodge the stunning hex at the last second. She managed the dexterous move to stay on her feet, though just barely, with all the forward momentum she had. Her attention broke when she felt the object in her grasp try to wriggle it's way from her. Miraculously, she caught it again just as it slipped from her hand, thus making her lose her footing again. She, however, just did a quick forward tumble and was back on her feet running a half a second later.

He sneered at Potter's close to pathetic attempt to get the Horcrux. If that was really what she had in her hand. It wouldn't surprise him if someone else had the real one and that was just a decoy. But then, knowing his aunt any she wouldn't be content with just being a decoy. She was the all or nothing sort of woman.

Draco was pissed. Those were supposed to be Aurors, trained to take down people like her, and there they were letting her simply get away. He wanted to see that cunt eat the pavement, writhe in pain, and die for what she did to his mother. She killed her sister—her own flesh and blood—for the love of Merlin! He had expected to see her here. This had to be the thing that she was discussing with his mother last summer. It was this knowledge that they were even looking for a fucking Horcrux in this vicinity anyway. Now, in a state of mind that was in no way induced by shock he still wanted to fucking kill the bitch.

Bellatrix took a sharp left and leaped into the heavy traffic on Bayswater. Brakes screeched, horns blared, and the crunch of cars rear-ending one another as she streaked across the road. _This is my chance_, he thought. He'd make the bitch pay. Unfortunately, it had to be subtle at least until he could take his time to deal with her. He flicked his wand at her and invisible ropes swept her legs out from under her in the middle of the road. Potter again _Accio_ed the Horcrux, and this time she couldn't stop it from leaving her grip.

Two whistles this time. Draco looked to the left. There was nothing, maybe it was just a bird. Then movement in his peripheral vision caught his attention. He paled. There was man that he recognized as one of Greyback's henchmen prowling just inside of the park he was getting close to where Granger was. The whistle wasn't a bird, it was Potter. Potter was trying to warn her, or him. The werewolf's attention was on the ruckus out in the street, at least until he heard Potter's whistle. The man sniffed at the air, he must have caught a scent that drew him in Granger's direction.

Draco was quick. He didn't care about slow movements to keep the Disillusionment Charm at its full effect. He never took his eyes off the werewolf as he made his way to where Granger should have been. The werewolf's gaze faltered from Granger to himself instantly. Three whistles. _Well no shit Potter,_ he thought to himself. However, he knew that Granger wasn't going anywhere. There was too much going on for her to just leave right now. If he were to get her away there would be hell to pay when they got back to Grimmauld Place.

Hermione gasped. She must have just seen the prowling werewolf. The gasp was just enough for him to pinpoint her exact location about four feet to his left. He closed the gap between them in one long stride.

He reached out and touched her blindly, "It's me," he whispered when he felt her jump. His hand found her shoulder.

"I'm not leaving yet," Granger whispered back. _Of course you're not going to make this easy,_ he decided against voicing his opinion and kept his attention on the werewolf.

"Where are the other ones?" she was whispered to herself.

"What?"

"Lupin said there would be more than one, where are they?"

"_Conjunctivitis,"_ Draco shot the spell off, instantly the werewolf's eyes crusted together. His steps faltered while he fumbled for his wand to reverse the curse.

Yelling in the street met his ears, but he was focused on the werewolf. That was the immediate danger. There were no Aurors inside the park and it looked like the Aurors were handling Bellatrix just fine after he had bound her in the middle of traffic.

"Behind you," Granger said. And Potter whistled for them to get out again. Draco glanced over his shoulder and was surprised to see that another werewolf was stalking closer to where he had been than he was really comfortable to think about.

One whistle. Great, they were surrounded. Granger would just have to suck it up. He knew it was a losing battle to be against three werewolves. One, fine, two, a handful, but manageable, but three? There was no chance at that. Malfoy's know when they are beat.

"_Confundo," _Hermione shot the spell at the werewolf coming up behind them.

"Potter better have the damned thing," Malfoy mumbled as he pulled Granger out of the way from a hex that was thrown at them by the first werewolf.

For a third time Potter whistled and that was followed by a _pop_. Malfoy took that as his cue. If the Scar-head was going to leave when the things were getting a bit sticky then he sure as hell wasn't going to stick around. Potter must have gotten the Horcrux. He had learned over the years that he wasn't one to back down from a fight, so that could be the only reason that he left. So, still holding on to Granger's arm so he Apparate them back to Grimmauld Place. They had gotten what they needed and there was no need to stay in the thick of things any longer.

However, the werewolf behind him had shot a hex at him. He saw the stream of light shoot towards him. There was a moment of pain and then darkness.


	24. Telling the Dream

**Author's Note**: Um well I posted twice this month. I can't say that I am super impressed with this chapter. But who knows there could be something good in the next one. Seriously this chapter was stupid. So let me know how much it sucked, and I promise that the next one will be longer and better.

**Disclaimer:** The plot is mine but alas I am not the mastermind behind the charactors.

* * *

_Bellatrix was chasing him. She was close enough that he could hear her rapid breathing to keep up with him. She was throwing hexes and jinxes at him left and right. It was near impossible to dodge them and keep moving forward. There were howling of werewolves prowling. A few had even snapped at his ankles as he rushed past. His mother's voice was ringing in his ears about how he was a failure, disgracing the family name, and the distant sound of the Dark Lord's maniacal laughter. _

_He came to the clearing that he'd seen a thousand times before. Hermione was screaming and writhing in pain. Blood trickled from the corner of her lips._

_Bellatrix cackles, "That's what she gets helping a blood traitor like you."_

_Suddenly Hermione falls silent. She is still shuddering in pain balled up in the fetal position. Bellatrix directs her wand to the girl and she is instantly caught up in a noose._

"_You could stop it Draco. Come back to the Dark Lord and she doesn't have to suffer anymore."_

_He couldn't say anything. He knew that his aunt was lying. Nothing at this point would make Granger's suffering end. And if he went to the Dark Lord his would only be beginning. He couldn't say anything if he wanted to. His throat wasn't working. He only looked at the girl in the noose. It was void of indictment. It was the first time that he could remember that she didn't silently blame him for her roped death. There was something different in the way that she looked at him even when her death was moments away. The roped tightened and she went limp. He screamed. _

"It's going to be okay," Granger's voice said from far away.

_You're dead,_ he thought. Draco went to pull away from the voice, but couldn't. Something was hindering his movements. As sleep finally left him he realized that it was just a dream and the thing making it impossible to move was Granger.

"Get off," he said with groggy annoyance.

"What do you dream about? You had another one."

"No I didn't."

"Why don't you talk about it? I just want to help."

"You can help by getting off me and not asking me stupid questions."

"I see," her voice showed hurt although it was apparent that she tried to hide it. She got off his bed. She continued, "Don't bother looking for your knife, it isn't there. And neither is your wand. Your body has been through enough today without you inflicting more damage to it." The hurt had manifested into anger.

"You just can't take my wand away. Give it back!" Draco tried to jump up to make his outburst more menacing, however, the pain that he was in settled in and the movement was excruciating. It felt as if he had gotten into a fight with a Norwegian Ridgeback and lost.

"I tried to get us away before that werewolf's stunner got you, unfortunately, I couldn't get us out in time. I was a half a second too late. The stunner on top of the Apparation was too much for your body and you were knocked out.

He refused to acknowledge her statement. He just rolled over with his back to her, ignoring the pain.

Granger whispered, "I'm sorry." Her bed creaked and the lights went out.

Draco's breath caught. She meant the words. Why, he didn't know. He had never had someone say the words and mean them before. He did owe her so much. There was no way around it. How hard would it really be to tell her that in his dreams that he saw her dead? No it would be hard, but it was nothing close to the torment that one of her best friends was withdrawing from her more and more. Before he would never have cared or understood what that would have been. He had never had the experience of friendship before. Not that he could admit that Granger was a friend but he could concede that she showed him more than anyone else had… Even what Dumbledore wasn't quite what Granger had done for him.

"It started off being Mother hanging from a noose. When she was killed it was you in the noose. Your eyes made it clear that you blamed me for your death," his voice barely audible yet he knew she heard him.

There was a sound that escaped Granger's lips, whether it was in shock or fear he didn't know. She asked he complied.

"The Dark Lord is usually there laughing at my pathetic attempts to get away. This time you were being tortured. She said that it would end if I'd only go back to him."

Hermione again joined him in his bed, sitting on the edge, almost careful not to touch him, "If Death Eaters ever torture me or kill me, it will be because I'm Harry's best friend, not because I offered you my help. I will not blame you for my death unless it is by your own hand. Thank you, Draco." She carefully laid a hand on his shoulder.

He rolled over and pulled her closer to him. They stayed like that until morning.


	25. Storm Clouds Gather

**Author's Note**: So here's the next chapter. Thank you guys for the positive feedback on the last chapter. This chapter is longer than the last, though not the longest that I've done. I'm kind of hitting some writers block, but I'm thinking that it's about to break. Thanks for my loyal readers you guys rock!

**Disclaimer**: I'm just a nobody writing a fan fiction be cause that is how much of a dork I am!

* * *

Draco wasn't surprised to find that Hermione was still with him when he woke the next morning. And for the first time he didn't push her away, instead he found himself laying there with his eyes closed just listening to her steady breathing. He couldn't believe that he had said as much as he had to her about the dream. But in the oddest way possible it was good to have it off his chest. Of course she would pester him on the specifics when she woke up, and there was little to no chance that he'd supply the answers. However, telling her what he had, almost alleviated the need for the blade. Almost. He didn't want to believe that her closeness had any part in it but in the back of his head there was a voice that whispered something about how he should just accept it. Accept what exactly?

Granger was full of surprises, he speculated. Sure, he knew that she would help him. Though, he thought that once things got too much she would walk away, or dump him on to someone else and live in some blissful ignorance of what was out of sight would be out of mind. Somehow, that is what he thought after getting to know her in Harrogate. She had acted completely carefree as if she weren't at all worried about what was going on in the real world. Not to say that the Muggle world wasn't the real world, it just wasn't _his_ real world, and with Hermione being a witch, it wasn't hers either. He figured that she'd help him because it would make her look like an angel of mercy and then just be done with him. After all, he was a Slytherin and that was what Slytherins did. Apparently, Gryffindors were carved out of a completely different cloth.

It was almost disgusting thinking about how much she had put on the line just for him. It was worse to think that he would never be able to fully repay the girl. He didn't like the aspect of being in debt to anyone. Still he couldn't full wrap his head around telling her about the dream. Not to mention pulling her to his side. Granger was beginning to show signs of feelings toward him that went further than just being a sympathetic person or friend. At least that was what he thought. It's not like he had another friend to use as a comparison. He could almost be certain that she would have fallen for the charade as Casper. But then again once he came out with the truth there was never any doubt about who they were and what they were to each other. So the vibes he was getting certainly confuddled him.

The little voice in the back regions of his mind was nagging at something. He did his best to tune it out. Whatever that annoying little voice had to say would be ludicrous. Was he just under a life debt that would make him more interested than usual in her well being or was there more to it. Fuck. That voice made itself heard even against what it was told to do.

Fortunately the girl it was wondering about was stirring.

"Get off me, Granger," that was becoming the only thing that he ever said to her. They were on a roll.

"Good morning to you too, Malfoy." She bit back, but complied with his not so gentle request.

Together they went down to the kitchen. Potter, surprisingly enough, wasn't there. Malfoy was a little shocked to not find the Scar-head there. He didn't quite realize until that moment that he found some sort of comfort in the forced conversations that they shared before the rest of the Order and household awoke.

Draco asked while setting up tea for himself, "Potter still working on that Horcrux?"

Hermione getting her tea together replied, "Most likely."

The fireplace blew up green flames and a blue haired Tonks stepped through. They did their little greetings to one another and Tonks got straight to the point.

"How could you two let Harry go after that Horcrux yesterday? You could have been killed! Kingsley and I were on it. We just about had her, and we still got her, but you guys could have ruined it for us. And you, Malfoy, were just about killed in the whole mess! Hermione I know that you are smarter than to let your irrational side take over."

"First of all, you should know by now that Harry will do what he feels is necessary no matter what the consequences are. Regardless of who gives the order or advice. I wasn't about to let my best friend go by himself. He is stronger than any of you think. I know it's hard for us, myself included, to wrap our heads around the fact that he really can take care of himself against Death Eaters and werewolves. I'm not saying that it was the most brilliant plan in the world, but given the circumstance, Harry wasn't about to let the opportunity go," Hermione said in a tone of voice that wasn't angry or condescending, yet letting Tonks know that she wasn't impressed with being scolded like a child.

"I wasn't in any more danger of being killed than Granger or Potter. I was just the unlucky one," his tone on the other hand left no doubt that he didn't feel he had to explain anything to his cousin.

"You need to quit acting like children. There is too much on the line to blow it all by ignorant actions."

Potter took that moment to practically stumble into the kitchen. His eyes narrowed with what Tonks had just said. Instead of saying anything he tossed a broken cup onto the table and sat down.

Tonks paled a bit, but countered, "Well good, you got the Horcrux, and destroyed it. But that doesn't change that this could have turned out much, much differently. Wait until Lupin gets here. He's going to hit the roof. And you're not going to want to see Kingsley."

"This isn't like you Tonks. Where's your carefree manner at?"

"There is not time for laughter and games in times like these Harry."

"This is when we need them the most, actually."

"Harry you need to grow up."

Green fire lit Potter's eyes. Malfoy had to suppress a smirk at his crazy cousin. "I am growing up. Unfortunately I never got the chance to experience what it was like to just be a kid. I've been growing up since I was eleven, the last of my inner child died when I watched Dumbledore fall from the Astronomy Tower. I am not going to answer to you or anyone else for the actions I'm taking to make sure that _snake_ Voldemort gets what he deserves."

Tonks' lips pressed together tightly. She apparently had nothing to say after Potter said his piece. Malfoy had to admit that the boy was getting good at shutting bitching girls up, and willing to bet a large sum that he could work the same on the male half of the species too.

"Just wait until McGonagall and Lupin have their say, Harry. But right now you very well could have cost Kingsley's and my job for your foolishness. If you'll excuse me I have to try and fix what you messed up."

"Tonks," Potter said.

She turned to look at him, expectant of something.

"Why did you come here before you 'fixed' what needed to be fixed at the Ministry? It seems to me that I wasn't the fool here today. Kingsley's temper most likely has shifted if you came here before your bosses."

Whatever she was expecting it surely wasn't that. She was through the fireplace in the next moment.

"Nice one Potter," Malfoy said taking a seat at the table inspecting the cup.

"Are you hurt?" Hermione asked hovering over Potter.

He turned away from her, "I'm fine. A few bruises but that's nothing."

Hermione's face was screwed up with worry, but didn't say anything more about it. The three of them sat there in silence for a bit.

Tension in the house grew as Order members came and went. Lupin pulled Potter to the side when he came in. When they parted both had a strained look on their face. Obviously neither was going to relent on their views on the subject of discussion. Draco and Hermione were busy with research for anything that Ravenclaw may have left behind. The going was slow and they weren't making any progress. Malfoy was getting more and more annoyed by the lack of information. And the dungbat Weasley was lurking around the house all in a pissy mood for some reason or another. Granger was getting all huffy because the redheaded douche bag was making sure that he made her life a living hell. He decided that he'd vacate to his room so as not to witness yet another display of sexual tension between the two.


End file.
